Santana the Vampire Slayer
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Santana Lopez isn't your average high school student. Sure, she's head cheerleader and a pretty good student, but not all her classmates spend their nights hunting vampires and other demons. *FEMSLASH*
1. Prologue

Pairings: Pezberry is endgame, but there may be mentions of other pairings, including, but not limited to Brittana, Finchel and more.

A/N: So, yea, I'm doing a Glee/Buffy story, although I'm not categorizing it as a crossover. We won't be seeing any Buffyverse characters in this story, so I didn't see the point.

Prologue

Santana Lopez sighed as she walked through the small cemetery on the outskirts of Lima, Ohio. It had been a long day and the night had only just begun. Coach was riding her ass ever since she got her slayer powers. She was expecting the Latina to step up in the Cheerios, be as good a leader as Quinn had been before glee and babygate, but she still insisted she keep her grades up and patrol every night. She hated that her cheerleading coach was her watcher. The woman was already considered insane, but when you add the whole life and death issue, she became fucking psycho. Santana stretched her arms over her head, trying to work on the kinks in her shoulder, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Santi! _Santana chuckled at her bubbly blonde friend. _Are you coming over tonight? I haven't had any best friend time in a while, even at practice, Coach has you running ragged."_

The Latina sighed as she hopped on top of a headstone, twirling her stake around in he other hand. "I know Britts, I know. With Quinn still refusing to rejoing the Cheerios, she wants me to step up as leader."

_"That makes sense. Are you coming over?"_

Santana laughed and checked her watch. Coach would be calling soon, giving her the go-ahead to go home. "I'll try to B, I promise."

_"Text me either way?"_

"Of course." The slayer tensed as she heard a twig break behind her. "Look, Britt, I have to get going, but I'll text you, okay?" The Latina barely waited to hear Brittany's good-bye before she ended the call and slid her phone into her jacket pocket, then jumped off the headstone. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned around and saw the vampire trying to sneak up on her. "You picked the wrong girl to mess with," she said, bringing the vampire's attention to her before she took a running leap.

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~ ~*Pezberry*~ ~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~ ~*Pezberry*~

Santana looked down at her jeans once she had climbed in through her bedroom window. She groaned. Her pants were covered in vampire dust and there was no way she could knock all of it off. They needed to be put in the wash machine to get any of it off. She quickly stripped out of her clothes, sending a quick text to Brittany, apologizing for not making it over to her house, before hopping into the shower. Once done, she picked her clothes up and stuffed them into the hamper she kept hidden under her bed. Her mom would freak if she ever found these clothes.

The Latina sighed as she put on a pair of sleep shorts and an old shirt Quinn had left back in the heyday of the Unholy Trinity. She threw herself onto her bed. This whole slayer thing was quickly getting old. She hated having to keep thing from everyone other than Sue. She was canceling plans with Brittany and Puck, resorting to some pretty lame excuses. Santana understood she needed to keep it quiet, no one would really believe her and she needed to protect her friends, but she hated lying to them, especially Brittany. Puck would just shrug and flirt with the next girl he came to, but the blonde would pout and look close to tears. Shaking her head, Santana sighed, pulling her blankets up around herself and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** So I have the next chapter already written, but I still need to type it up as I'm handwriting the first draft. Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites and alerts. It is much appreciated! I don't have a beta for this story, don't usually use one, but if anyone wants to beta for me, private message me. Also, I would love any suggestions for what to do in future chapters. I have ideas, but any ideas would be greatly appreciated.

**cressey:** I definitely hope it ends up epic. I'm glad you like the prologue.

**frustratedwriter13:** thanks for the review! I hope you like the rest.

**Chapter One**

Rachel Berry sat at the top of the bleachers overlooking McKinley's football field. The Cheerios were on the field, getting yelled at by Coach Sylvester as they practiced. The diva had recently made it a habit to watch the cheerleaders during their practices. Thankfully, the squad would be out on the field the same time as the football team, so no one really questioned her presence, figuring she was watching her boyfriend. In reality, she was watching Santana. The Latina cheerleader had seemed off lately. She hadn't been at Noah's parties Finn dragged her to and she was acting less bitchy than normal.

The small brunette was concerned about her feisty teammate. Santana may have been her biggest tormentor, but things had been getting better between them since she joined New Directions. Rachel wasn't the only one to notice changes in the girl's behavior. At his party last week, Noah confided in the diva about his concern for his friend.

Rachel sighed as the Cheerios were let loose. This was the fourth practice she had watched and still nothing seemed of with the head cheerleader. Coach yelled at her just as much as she yelled at the rest of the squad, but Santana got to yell at al the others herself. It wasn't until the others were gone that she noticed anything odd. Coach Sylvester kept the girl back and seemed to be arguing.

"Hey my hot Jewish American princess." Rachel rolled her eyes then looked up and smiled at Puck. "So, notice anything?"

"Good afternoon Noah. While I haven't watch too many practices before now, nothing seems off," she answered, watching Santana finally make her way inside the school. "The only odd thing I noticed was her ad Coach were arguing. No one argues with Coach Sylvester."

"Yea, that is odd," Puck answered, taking a seat next to the diva. "So, you broke up with Finn?"

"Yep."

The mohawked boy frowned. "Why?"

Rachel sighed again. "I know relationships are supposed to require some work, but nothing about our relationship was easy. He always forgot I'm vegan. He would tune me out more often than not. He blew me off more than a couple times to play video games, usually with you," she said, causing Puck to grimace. "And as much as I enjoy your company, I do not enjoy being dragged to your parties then ignored."

"I could tell," Puck commented. "Finn may be my bro, but I always thought you deserved better than him."

The small diva smirked. "Thank you Noah, and now I finally believe that myself." Puck shrugged as he stood up, offering his hand to help her up. "Well, I should be getting home," she said, accepting the help. "I know you're worried about Santana, but other than appearing more tired and being surprisingly less bitchy, she seems fine."

Puck nodded as they walked down to the field. "Thanks Rach."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~ ~*Pezberry*~

That night, Rachel decided to walk home from her ballet class instead of calling on of her dads to come pick her up. It had been a fairly warm day and she figured the walk would act as a good cool down and give her a chance to think. The diva put her headphones on then lifted her pink duffel bag to her shoulder. She was the last to leave and had to lock the studio up. She pocketed the key and headed toward the park down the street, softly singing along to her music and intending on cutting through. She was just outside the park when there was a long pause between songs and she heard a noise behind her. She removed her headphones and spun around before screaming.

The person behind her rushed forward and covered her mouth to quiet her. "Damn Berry, shut up. I'm not going to hurt you!"

Rachel frowned as the hand was removed. "Santana! What are you doing?"

The Latina scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What am I doing? Berry, you're the one about to walk into a dark park, by yourself, wearing tights and a tutu," she answered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking home. I always cut through the park." Santana rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thank you for terrifying me, but I should be going before my fathers start to worry."

"Seriously hobbit? I'm not letting you walk through that park alone."

"Santana, I can assure you, I'll be perfect fine," Rachel said, turning and pushing the park's gate open. She stopped when she felt the other girl grab her arm and pull the gate closed again. "Santana, what do you want? Are you waiting for someone else to get here to throw a slushy at me or do something else to humiliate me?"

"Look Man … Berry, I can't let you go through there alone." Rachel glared at the cheerleader. "Glare at me all you want, but its not happening."

"And how exactly do you intend on stopping me?" the small singer asked. "Do you plan on standing here all night? Do you plan on calling my dads? They won't believe you or will assume you did something to me and are trying to lighten your guilt over it."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Santana asked, throwing her free hand into the air. "Does walking around the park, where there's street lights and regular traffic, actually add that much time to your walk home?"

"Why do you care Santana?" Rachel yelled, ripping her arm free. "When have you ever cared about me or what happens to me? Usually, you're the one causing me pain!"

"I've never done anything life threatening," Santana hissed.

"No?" Rachel asked, incredulously. "You don't think the constant taunts and slushy facials aren't life threatening? You really think the insults and nicknames just roll right off my back? You really think I'm that strong?" Rachel paused, trying to get control of her emotions and watched as different emotions washed over Santana's face. "You're wrong," the diva whispered. Sure, she puts up a strong front at school, but that was just a testament to her acting skills. "You are dangerously wrong."

"Berry," Santana choked out. She wanted ask, Rachel could tell, but she knew the head cheerleader wouldn't ask, not now, probably not ever. "I'm–"

"No. Do not even think about apologizing Santana Lopez. I do not need your apology. I just need you to let me go home."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~ ~*Pezberry*~

Santana stared at the smaller girl. She knew she couldn't let her walk through that park alone, not when she suspected there was a next of vampires inside the gates. Her and Sue had been watching the area closely, hat's why the gate was even closed in the first place, obviously iy wasn't enough. The Latina put her hands in her jacket pockets, feeling around for the stakes she had brought with her this evening.

"So, are you letting me go or not?"

The slayer sighed. "I'm letting you go, but I'm going with you," she answered.

"Why?"

"Look, Rachel, you're not going in there alone and since you refuse to go any other way, than this is my only choice."

"That does not answer my question," Rachel huffed, stomping her foot a little. The Latina fought the smirk trying to break through to her lips at the diva's behavior. "But, I guess it's the best I'm going to get," she continued before turning on her heel and heading into the dark park.

"Why do you walk through here?" Santana asked as they walked passed one of the storage sheds, using her slayer senses to find any vampires.

"Because it actually does take quite a bit of time off my walk home. Plus, when its still light outside, I like to sit on the swings and just think."

"How often do you have to walk home from class?" Santana asked, wanting to know how much time her and Sue had to do something about the park.

"Not often," the diva answered, shrugging her shoulders. "It was fairly warm today, so I decided to walk. I could have called my dads or caught a ride with one of my classmates."

"I thought Finn always picked you up?"

"We broke up," Rachel answered simply.

The Latina frowned. That was news to her. Usually when the giant ogre broke up with her, Rachel was heartbroken and acted like an even bigger lovesick puppy than usual. She'd go more into detail. "Why?" Rachel just shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. He was never a very good boyfriend," Rachel said, frowning as Santana tensed. "What's wrong?"

The cheerleader's eyes darted around, trying to see the vampire she could sense. She tightened her grip on her stake. "Nothing," she answered, using her free hand to grab onto Rachel's arm and pulling her along faster. "The dark woods are just starting to get to me."

"I don't believe you," the diva responded, quickening her pace so the Latina wouldn't dislocate her shoulder. "I'll let it go though if you'd just slow down a tiny bit."

"Sorry," Santana answered, doing as asked but remaining tense. "Let's just get you home." The Latina wanted to scream. The vampire was getting closer to them She knew walking through the park as a bad idea, but how else would she have kept Rachel safe? "Next time, get a ride home Berry," she complained.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana was still holding her hand as they rushed through the rest of the park. The diva knew they were almost to the other side. They were just about to clear the last of the woods when she heard a twig snap and felt Santana tense even more. "Santana?"

"Get behind that tree Rachel," Santana ordered, pushing her toward a large oak tree. "Stay back there."

"Santana."

"No Rachel," Santana hissed, watching the vampire walk toward them. "I need youto get behind that tree and close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?" the diva asked.

"Get behind the damn tree Berry," the Latina growled, pushing her roughly this time. Just as Rachel was hidden, the vampire came running at her. He pulled her stake out and got down into a fighting stance, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She needed to keep her quips to a minimum this fight. Santana grabbed the vampire's hand when he threw a punch, flipping him over her back. He got up quickly and she sighed. She had been hoping this fight would be short. "Alright creep, you wanna play? Let's play." She kicked the vampire in his stomach then elbowed him in the back when he keeled over. She kicked him in the ribs when he tried to get up then dropped to a knee and drove a stake through his back, hitting his heart and turning him to dust.

"Santana?" The Latina looked up and saw Rachel standing right above her. "What the fuck was that?"

Santana wanted to laugh. She'd never heard the diva cuss before, but this was serious and she could only think of one thing. "Shit."


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't really like the direction I started taking the story with this chapter, but I can't really figure out what else to do. Also, I'm almost done with the next chapter, but I have a question for you lovely readers. A lot of Buffy's friends had something special about them, even Xander, and while I have an idea about where I want to take some of the characters that I'm bringing in, I want your opinion. I don't necessarily want the characters to be exactly like the Scooby gang and whatever makes them special doesn't necessarily have to fall in the Buffyverse.

Anyway, if you have an opinion on the matter, let me know in reviews or PMs.

Oh! That reminds me, thank you everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited! Its all much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Santana didn't know what to do. She stared up at Rachel from where she remained kneeling on the ground. Coach was going to kill her. Out of everyone at school, there were really only a couple people that could be worse if they found out than Rachel. Of course, those people were Rachel's best friends, Kurt and Mercedes.

"Santana Lopez, are you going to answer me?"

"Crap," she murmured, finally standing up. "Look, Berry, let's get you home, changed and we'll see about that answer." Rachel nodded, surprising the diva, but then again, maybe the girl was in shock from what she just witnessed. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

The two girls walked in silence until they turned on Rachel's street. "Are you okay?"

Santana frowned at the question. "What?"

"Are you okay? I stayed behind the tree most of the time, so I'm asking if you're alright. Did that … thing get any hits in? Are you hurt?"

Santana laughed. "I'm fine Berry, although I would be better if you'd stayed behind the tree like I said."

"Sorry," Rachel muttered with a shrug. The two girls walked up to the Berry house and the singer opened the door. "Dad? Daddy?" she called out. "Hello?" she yelled once again as she hung up her and Santana's jackets. She frowned as they walked into the kitchen. "I wonder where they went."

The slayer looked around the room and noticed a piece of paper on the island. "It looks like they left a note," she said, pointing at it.

Rachel walked next to her. "Rae, Dad and I decided to go out to dinner and a movie. We left money for you to order something. Love, Daddy," she read aloud. "Well, I guess that answers my question."

"You should take a shower and get changed. I have to make a phone call before we can talk about what happened in the park." Rachel nodded and headed upstairs. Santana waited until she heard the shower start before pulling out her phone can calling Coach Sylvester. "We have a problem."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Rachel sighed as she sat on her bed and towel dried her hair. She wanted to know what happened tonight, maybe it would explain Santana's behavior, but she was also a little scared to know the truth. That … thing that attacked them looked demonic, like something from one of those video games Finn played all the time. Shaking her head, the small singer got back up and went over o her dresser, pulling out some pajamas. She quickly changed and went back downstairs.

"Streisand." Rachel stopped and her eyes widened at the sigh of Coach Sylvester standing in her living room. "Sit down."

"Coach Sylvester," she answered as she sat on the couch then looked around. "Where's Santana?"

"Outside."

Rachel blanched. "By herself?" she asked, hopping up. "What if she's attacked again?"

"Sit back down. She can handle herself." The diva sat back on the couch. "I hear you witnessed something unusual tonight." Rachel nodded. "What do you think happened?"

"We were attacked. Santana pushed me behind a tree and fought our attacker. When I moved away from the tree, she was on the ground, kneeling next to the guy and then he turned to dust," Rachel explained, wringing her hands. Sue nodded. "How … why'd he turn to dust?"

The coach sighed as she sat on the Berry's coffee table in front of the short brunette. "Alright Berry, I'm going to be straight with you here. What you think you saw, is not what you think."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your attacked wasn't human." Rachel wanted to laugh. Maybe this was all some elaborate prank the cheerleading coach and Santana were working on together. "I'm not joking here Berry," the coach said as if reading Rachel's mind. "This is a very serious matter and you cannot tell anybody."

"What was he?"

"The thing that attacked you and Jugs was a vampire." Rachel couldn't do anything but blink at the woman. "Lopez is what is called a slayer. Once upon a time, she would be considered the slayer, but thing changed, there's a ton of them now."

"What's a slayer?"

"A slayer is someone who hunts and kills vampires, demons and many other supernatural creatures that you've only ever seen in your worst nightmares or those stupid games the football team plays," Sue answered. "Its very important that you don't tell anyone about this Berry. It could put not only you, but everyone you know, in danger, especially Santana."

"I won't tell anyone," Rachel said as Santana walked into the living room, a large bag from Breadstix in her hand. "I want to help though."

"No way!"

"Lopez, shut up and sit down." Santana huffed, but did as told, gabbing two t.v. trays on her way to the couch. She set one up in front of Rachel and one in front of herself. "I'm not sure helping out would be a good idea Streisand. Also, I don't know what you could possibly do."

Santana put a take-out container on Rachel's tray. The diva stared at it. "Its vegan Berry. I'm not Finnocence. As much as I wish I didn't know, with how often you talk about it, its hard to not remember you're vegan."

Rachel looked at the food again and nodded. "Thanks," she said, grabbing the fork off the top. "And I can help out a lot. I have amazing organization skills. I'm pretty good at research and since I'm a couple weeks ahead in all my classes, my grades wouldn't suffer." The singer took a bite before continuing. "Also, I'm going to assume you all had reason to believe vampires were hanging out in Angel Park. There has to be a way to keep all that information in an easy to search system."

"As much as I hate to admit it, she has a point Coach," Santana commented, her mouth full. She washed a breadstick down with some soda before continuing. "Berry's got at least the next ten years of her life planned out."

"With contingency plans," the singer added.

Sue sighed. "How good are you with athletics?" she asked.

"Well, I've never really been interested in sports or anything, but I do take several different dance classes, including a couple with Brittany, and Tai Chi."

"What dance classes?" Sue asked, stealing a breadstick from Rachel. Apparently even Sue knew not to steal one from Santana.

The dva wasn't sure what Sue was trying to get at, but she knew better than to question it. "Well, I've taken ballet, jazz, tap, street and breaking."

"You break dance?" Santana asked in disbelief. Rachel just shrugged, finishing up her food. "Why don't you ever dance in glee?"

"That's Brittany and Mike's forte. They're both much better at it than me, so why would I even try to take that away from them? We know how Mr. Shue is, it would have taken dance solos away from them," Rachel answered, then turned to Sue. "Why does any of this matter Coach?"

"I need to keep an eye on you now, protect you, and the only way I can do that is to have you join the Cheerios."

"What?"

"Santana, she knows you are a slayer. That puts her in danger. I know how McKinley's hierarchy works, hell, I basically set it up. I also know how much your reputation means to you," Sue answered. "Streisand joining the Cheerios gives a reason for you to interact with her and it'll keep your fellow students from messing with her."

"People will still question it," Rachel commented, not wanting to look at her teammate.

"Who cares?" Sue asked, pulling out her cell phone. "Becky, I need you to pull out a uniform for Rachel Berry when you get in tomorrow morning. We'll get the rest of her things later. I want her in uniform right away. Thank you Becky."

"Do I get any say in this?" Rachel asked.

"Berry, do you want to help?" Sue asked, putting her phone away. The diva looked between her and Santana before nodding. "Well, we need a good reason to be seen interacting with you on a regular basis and don't take that as an insult. We just can't have people asking too many questions and doing something out of the ordinary will raise too many questions."

Rachel looked between the two people in her living room before nodding. "Okay."


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Alright, so again, I'm not sure about Rachel being a Cheerio. No one seemed to dislike that part of the last chapter, so we'll see how it goes from here. I already have the next chapter written and have started chapter five. I still need to work on bringing in other characters and would still love suggestions as to how you all want me to bring them in. I have tentative plans for most that I could easily change if I like someone's suggestion better.

Frost47: I already have plans for Rachel, you'll just have to wait and see what I do. ;0)

Thank you to everyone else who has alerted, favorited and reviewed. Its all greatly appreciated!

Oh and if anyone is wondering, I have not given up on my other Glee stories, I am working on the next chapter of Just Another Night. New York, New York has been temporarily been put on hold though.

**Chapter Three**

Santana stood outside the high school early the next morning. She was grateful Sue had let her slack on patrol after the drama with Rachel. The cheerleader still wasn't sure about the diva joining the Cheerios, but Coach had a point about needing things to be as normal as possible.

"Morning Santana."

The slayer spun around and gaped at the sight in front of her. "Berry?"

Rachel blushed as Santana looked her over. To say she was impressed would be an understatement. The tiny singer looked good in the uniform. "Coach called me this morning, telling me to get here as early as possible. She wanted me dressed before anyone saw me today." Santana nodded, watching the smaller girl fidget. "Is there something on my uniform?"

"No," Santana said, moving closer than adjusting Rachel's ponytail, making it higher and tighter. "Did Coach tell you her plans?"

Rachel nodded as the Latina moved out of her personal space. "This morning I'm just to stand with Becky and observe. If anybody says anything, Coach will yell at them to get back to work."

"Right. She'll also let everyone go early and we'll run you through some things. When's your free period?"

"After lunch." Santana nodded and motioned for Rachel to follow her. "Coach said something about a flyer?"

"Yea, you're tiny and light, which means we can throw you into the air easily and still catch you gracefully. We'll probably also put you close to the top of the pyramid, if not the top."

Rachel stopped. "I thought you were at the top?" she asked.

"I am," Santana answered, tugging on the other girl's hand. "But if we put you at the top, it'll give you instant respect, especially if I appear to agree." The two girls stopped on the filed, watching Coach and Becky make their way toward them. "We'll be walking with Brittany throughout the day. She doesn't know anything about this, but she won't ask questions. Also, she likes everybody."

"Alright Streisand, remember what I said, stand quietly with Becky. I'll probably have you start the music today. Depending on how everyone reacts, I might have you do more, but we'll see." Rachel nodded then stood next to Becky, smiling at the shorter girl. It wasn't long before the rest of the squad starting showing up, giving the diva looks at they passed. "Stop staring and get into formation!" Sue yelled at them.

Santana smirked at Rachel, hoping the other girl knew she meant it in encouragement, before turning to the squad. Sue, the diva was annoying, but she liked having someone other than Coach knowing her secret. She could really complain about her watcher to her watcher. "Alright guys! We have a new Cheerio! Rachel Berry has officially joined the squad!"

"And I don't want to hear anything from any of you," Sue yelled through her bullhorn as Brittany broke formation, clapping excitedly, and ran up to the diva, pulling her into a bear hug. "You will treat her like you do the rest of your fellow Cheerios, actually, you will treat her better."

"Berry will be my second-in-command, alongside Brittany," Santana added. He bubbly blonde pulled Rachel into another quick hug before returning to her spot among the others.

"Streisand will also be at the top of the pyramid and is our new flyer," Sue announced, still using her bullhorn. "She will be helping with some other things as well, but you'll find out more about that later." Rachel frowned and looked over at Becky who looked just as confused. "Alright you sloppy babies, get to work!"

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

After the Cheerios left, except Brittany, Santana walked Rachel through one of their routines. Rachel was thankful for all of her dance classes and experiences with glee and musical theater, because she was easily able to learn the choreography, even if she didn't look good doing it just yet. Sue spent the hour sitting on the bleachers with Becky, nodding as she watched.

When they were done, the diva followed Santana and Brittany into the Cheerios locker room. She stood just inside, watched the other girls head straight to their lockers. Rachel shifted on her feet, holding her backpack and extra uniform.

"What's wrong Rachie?" Brittany asked.

"I don't have a locker," she answered, grinning at the nickname, for once not an insult.

Santana turned and frowned. "Did Coach tell you to bring a padlock?" she asked as she started looking at the lockers behind her. Rachel nodded. "Well, there has to be an empty locker in here somewhere."

"The one between ours is empty," Brittany said as she changed out of her uniform and wrapped a towel around herself. "I think everyone else was too scared to take it once we became friends."

"Well, there you go Berry. Take that one," Santana said before she too stripped out of her uniform and headed toward the showers.

Rachel sighed as she was left alone. Being in the Cheerios locker room was weird, even if she now actually belonged in the room. She stepped over the bench and opened the previously unclaimed locker. She should have been surprised to see the inside was fancier than the ones in the hallways, but she really wasn't considering Coach Sylvester designed the room. She opened her bag and placed everything she thought she might need, basically a second slushie kit, and hung up her extra uniform.

"Berry! Get your butt in the shower! I will not have you walking around in a sweaty uniform!"

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Santana watched Rachel take a deep breathe as the three of them stood just inside the Cheerios locker room. She could hear the rest of the students milling around in the hallways because homeroom started. It's more than likely the school is already aware of Rachel's new position on the team, seeing as the other Cheerios had been released a while ago. This would be the first time the diva would be walking through the hallways without having to worry about an icy cold, corn syrupy bath.

"Are you ready Rae?" the Latina asked, grinning at the beaming smile the new nickname got her.

"You look hot Rachie," Brittany said, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "No one will mess with you now."

"Well, I guess I am as ready as I will ever be," Rachel answered the two girls.

"Good," Santana said. "I'll walk in front, Brittany on my right and you will follow on my left. Stay close to me. I know you've seen the unholy trinity walk these halls. You should be close enough that you and Britt could link pinkies, but don't."

"I wouldn't. I know that's your thing," she added quickly, noticing a slight frown appearing on Brittany's face. "But, maybe Brittany and I can do our own thing."

The bubbly blonde clapped excitedly before looping her arm through Rachel's then looked at Santana. "Let's go."

The Latina grinned at her best friend and the brunette. She was glad Rachel seemed to know how to handle the blonde. "Let's go then."

Santana heard Rachel take another deep breath as she pushed the locker room door open and the trio walked into the hallway. Everyone froze and turned to them, a hush falling over everyone as they saw just who was walking behind the head Cheerio. Santana glanced back quickly and winked at Rachel before leading the way to her and Brittany's locker. They'd detour after that to stop at Rachel's.

"So it's true?"

Santana stopped at the voice and scowled at a couple players on the hockey team. "What's true?"

"The Cheerios are a bunch of freaks now," Rick the Stick answered, sneering at Rachel. "I don't think you'll be on the top much longer Lopez."

Santana stepped up to Rick wearing an evil smirk. "You think the hockey team will be on top now?" she asked, laughing. "You wish. No one would ever listen to you. Besides, you really think you can take on Coach Sylvester?"

Rick looked around the hallway at everyone watching them. "I'm not scared of you Lopez. Just, watch yourself," he said, shoulder checking the Latina as he walked by her.

Santana rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway. "Alright Berry, I'm thinking we need to either threaten someone who has a locker near me and Britt to switch with you or you can just keep your stuff in our lockers."

"Santana, my locker is just right across the hall from yours."

The Latina stopped and turned around. "Really? Since when?"

"Um, since freshman year?"

Santana frowned. "Oh. Well, then never mind," she said, turning back around and finally arriving at their lockers. "Go ahead and get your stuff Rae."

"So, why did Rachel join the Cheerios?" Brittany asked, staring at her locker.

Santana reached over and quickly spun in the blonde's combination before answering. "I don't know Britt. Coach just called me last night and informed me she was joining."

"Oh," Brittany replied as she turned around and leaned against her locker. "Finn seems to like her new look."


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Okay, so I originally planned on waiting to post this until I had finished the next chapter, but its been a couple days since I posted the last, so I figured I go ahead and put this up. I have started the next chapter, but its not even halfway done and probably won't get done until after next weekend. Pride is coming up and I work for an LGBT organization, so I'm pretty busy during the week.

Thank you Madame Degrass19820, annelaure, Blue-Portrait, MovieNerd and Princesakarlita411 for your reviews. I love seeing people's reactions and thoughts on my story. MovieNerd, as far as my plans for Rachel, you'll just have to wait and see! ;0)

Thank you everyone else who has added this story to their alerts and favorites! Anyway, hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Rach."

Rachel sighed as she turned and smiled at her ex-boyfriend. "Good morning Finn. How are you today?"

"Well, I'm a little confused," he answered.

Of course he is, she thought, but just continued smiling as she closed her locker. "What are you confused about Finn?"

"You're a Cheerio now?"

The brunette looked down at her uniform. "Yes Finn, I'm officially a Cheerio as of this morning," she answered. "What is so confusing about that?"

"Well, why?"

"Why I joined doesn't matter, Finn. The only thing that matters is Coach Sylvester gave me my uniform this morning and I've already attended one practice," the diva said then smiled when she saw Santana and Brittany watching her. "Now, if you excuse me Finn, I really must be getting to my class."

"Wait, Rach, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

Luckily for Rachel, that was when Santana decided to jump into the conversation. "Sorry Finnocence, Rae is going to be busy hanging out with us," she said, pointing to herself and Brittany before walking away.

"Sorry Finn," Rachel added as she linked arms with Brittany again and they quickly followed after their leader. Once caught up, Rachel quickly smoothed out her skirt and checked her ponytail. "Thank you for that Santana. I wasn't really sure what I was going to say to Finn."

"Don't mention it."

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Brittany asked. The three girls arrived to their homeroom and Rachel watched as Santana gave a random student a quick glare until he moved, making it so the three cheerleaders could sit together.

"I was thinking Breadstix and a movie," the Latina answered. Rachel sat on her left and pulled out her notebooks. "Is there more than one vegan option there for you Rae?"

"Oh, well, yes, there are two things I can eat there," the brunette answered, surprised again that Santana was taking her diet into consideration. "I didn't really think you were serious about me hanging out with you guys."

"Berry, you're one of us now, stop being surprised."

Rachel couldn't think of anything to say, but smiled at the other two girls and nodded.

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Santana grumbled as her and Rachel made their way down to Sue's basement. She wasn't sure why the watcher was having them over here, but she wasn't going to argue. She'd already bitched and moaned to the diva about their plans with Brittany being ruined.

"So, Berry, how was your first day as a Cheerio?"

"Um, better than I expected."

Sue nodded with a smirk. "Good to hear it. Now, I have brought the two of you here because I've finally finished renovating my basement into a training facility for you. Thankfully I planned for the occurrence that someone finds out about your secret, Jugs, although I will admit I never pictured Streisand to be the first to find out. I was fully expecting to be training Brittany or Quinn."

"I was expecting that myself Coach." Sue nodded as they came to a door. "So, what are we training with tonight?"

"Well, since Berry does not have the enhanced strength and speed of a slayer, I figured it was about time I start the weapons training," she answered as she swung the door open and the lights came on revealing a large room with weapons hanging all over the walls and targets hanging from the rafters. "Lopez, I will be starting you with something that will help in closer quarters. Berry, you will be learning how to use the crossbow."

"How come she gets the cool weapon?" Santana asked as she threw her duffle bag in the corner and caught the tape thrown to her and wrapping her hands.

Sue handed Rachel a pair of biking gloves before answering. "She's learning the crossbow first because if she goes on patrol with you, she will be safer fighting from a distance." The Latina noticed Rachel hadn't put her gloves on yet. Sue noticed she wasn't paying attention and turned to the diva. "They're pleather Berry." The short brunette blushed as she pulled the gloves on and then took the weapon handed to her. "Lopez, grab something off the wall."

Santana's eyes widened in excitement as she looked around the room. "Anything?" she asked.

"Yes, but hurry up before I choose for you." Rachel chuckled as the Latina rushed over to the wall and grabbed a large sword, earning a small grin from Sue. "Good choice."

"So, what do I do?"

Sue pointed at a dummy. "Swing at that. It's filled with sensors that'll go off when you hit hard enough and yada yada yada. Berry, come here."

Santana turned from the cheerleading coach teaching Rachel and focused on the dummy. It looked a little weird, but this is what Sue said to do. She gripped the sword with both hands and swung at the dummy's neck. Suddenly there was a shrieking noise emitting from the dummy causing everyone to deck and grab their ears. "What the fuck is that?"

Sue walked over to the dummy and pounded down on the dummy's head. "That was one of the sensors I mentioned. You broke its neck. A vampire would have turned to dust. Nice job, but how does your arm feel?"

"Fine."

"Good," she said. She walked to a cabinet and pulled a small box out. Walking to Santana, she waved Rachel over and handed both of them ear plugs. "I wasn't expecting you to be good right away, sorry about that. Put these in, they won't completely block out the noise, but will soften it enough it doesn't ruin your hearing."

Santana spent another half hour working with the sword. With no guidance from Sue, she wasn't really sure she was doing things correctly, but the dummy made a noise every time she hit it and she wasn't hurting herself in the process, so she figured she was doing good enough. She hung the sword back up and sat on one of the counters in the room to watch Rachel. The diva was standing in the middle of the room, facing away from her, a small quiver on her back. Coach was surprisingly smiling, so it was obvious the tiny singer was doing well.

"Alright Berry, take a couple steps back. I have some targets set up to move. They'll be moving pretty fast and the bulls-eye is where a vampire's heart would be, aim there."

Rachel nodded and took five steps back. "Ready Coach!"

"Good."

The slayer removed her ear plugs then watched Sue hit a button. Some whirring began and Rachel brought the crossbow up to her shoulder, a bolt already loaded. It felt like forever before Santana noticed a target move. A second later, there was a bolt sticking out of it. The diva grabbed another bolt from her quiver and reloaded quickly. Santana was impressed. The girl had picked up the procedure fast.

The targets started coming at her quicker. She had less and less time between each target to reload but she had yet to miss one. "Wow," the slayer whispered in awe as Rachel hit a target, reloaded then set up, waiting for the next one. The brunette stood for a few minutes, waiting before she dropped the crossbow and turned to Sue. Santana was about to jump off the counter when she heard a tick. She looked up, noticed a target pop up and was ready to run to Rachel when the diva spun around and let one last bolt fly.

"I should have known you wouldn't have given me more bolts than I needed."

Sue laughed and clapped the small girl on the back, nearly knocking her over. "I think you just proved you're actually one of the better people that could have learned S's secret."

Rachel turned around and grinned at Santana. "Great job Rae."

"Thanks Santana."

"Alright Lopez, drive Berry home and then get your ass out there patrolling. There's no practice tomorrow but I want to see you both in my office in the morning before school starts. Don't die."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Rachel couldn't stop smiling as Santana drove her home. The training session with Sue had gone amazing. She now knew that if she were to ever go on patrol with the slayer, she wouldn't be entirely helpless, as long as she had a crossbow. "You seemed to be having fun with the sword."

Santana laughed. "Yea, it was pretty cool. I honestly don't know if I was doing it correctly, but I was sure making the dummy screech at me enough."

"Well, Coach gave me a bunch of things she wants me to put into a database. I think I'm going to do some additional research, expanding the information she's given me into a larger database of things that you may come into contact with while out there," Rachel said. "I realize it might not be very helpful now, but hopefully soon it will be."

"Yea."

"Sorry, that was rambling wasn't it?" Rachel asked, frowning and looking down at her hands.

"A little bit, but that's alright. I think I'm already getting more use to it." The diva nodded before noticing they were already on her street. Santana pulled into the driveway and shifted her car into park. "There's a party this weekend at some football player's house. I can pick you up or you can come over to my house early and I can help you get ready."

"I wasn't invited to any party."

Santana laughed and shook her head. "Rae, you're a Cheerio now. You're automatically invited."

"Oh," the brunette said, blushing.

"You're coming over early. We'll talk about what time tomorrow. Have a good night Rae."

"You too Santana, be careful out there."


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** So, I meant to post this yesterday, but needed a day to recover from the insaneness that is Pride. So glad that its over for another year. Anyway, I have the next chapter finished and chapter seven started. I plan on waiting to update until seven is finished, but if it starts taking too long, I will upload six before then.**  
**

Thanks Princesakarlita411, lmc, Madame Degrassi19820 and Blue-Portrait for the reviews last chapter. If you reviewed one of the earlier chapters and I haven't said anything yet, thank you!

So someone new finds out about Santana's secret this chapter ... can you guess who?

Suggestions on characters that should find out, or different supernatural things you want brought into the story would be greatly appreciated. I'm still trying to figure out a big bad. Also, if anyone out there is good with graphics and wants to help with a cover photo, that would be even more appreciated at this point. :0)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The past week had been busy and exhausting for Santana, she thought as she searched out something to drink. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at the small diva following her through the house. Everyone at the party kept staring at her and Rachel was completely oblivious as she kept fidgeting with the borrowed dress. "Rae, stop that."

The shorter brunette blushed as the pair finally pushed their way into the kitchen. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

Santana did a quick look around before grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her closer. "Rae, you managed to master the crossbow in one afternoon. You've faced two vampires now. Why are you so nervous about being at this party?"

Rachel frowned. "I don't know."

The slayer chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Well, don't be. You're really going to have to get use to this. As I said earlier this week, you're a Cheerio, which everyone knows, but you also have amazing skills that only I and Coach know about. I mean, Coach actually nodded at you in the hall today. Stop being nervous. There's no reason to be."

"Yo! Lopez! It's 'bout damn time you made it!"

Santana turned around and smirked. "Puckerman! Already wasted I see."

"Hah! Please, I'm barely even buzzed. Berry! How's my Jewish American Princess doing?" The cheerleader watched as Puck wrapped an arm around the other girls shoulder and pulled her close. She smiled as she noticed Rachel relax into the embrace, but turn her nose up at the cup the football player offered.

"I'm doing well Noah, thank you."

"You look hot Rachie!" Santana heard from behind her as two pale arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Thanks Britt."

"Glad you made it Rach, but I must get to mingling. There are some fine ass ladies here who would gladly take a turn with the Puckasaurus." The three girls rolled their eyes and laughed as Puck swaggered his way back into the living room where the main party was.

"Let's dance!" Brittany yelled, grabbing both brunette's hands and pulling them toward the dance floor. Santana laughed before she realized she hadn't been able to grab a drink, but when she saw Rachel start dancing with the tall blonde, she didn't really care anymore.

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

The party was still going on strong a couple hours later when Rachel decided to take a break from dancing. The house was getting more and more packed and she just needed some fresh air. She knew it would be dangerous to go outside alone, so she grabbed a bottle of water as she made her way through the kitchen and into what was probably the dining room, even though there was no table. She walked up to a window and pushed it open. Vampires needed an invitation to enter, so the opened window should be safe.

"Berry."

The diva turned around and saw Quinn standing just inside the room. "Hello Quinn."

"What are you doing with Santana?" the blonde asked, walking closer.

Rachel frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean Quinn. She's my captain and is slowly becoming my friend."

"Yea, about that, what the hell are you doing on the Cheerios? How did that even come about?"

"I don't know what to tell you Quinn. Coach Sylvester came up to me and told me I was joining the Cheerios" the brunette answered as honestly as possible. "Even you can't really say no to the woman, how am I, someone who has had very little interaction with her, suppose to ignore her commands?"

Quinn frowned and pulled two chairs up to the window, motioning for Rachel to sit in one. "Look Rachel, I'm just worried, okay?"

"You're worried?" Rachel asked, fiddling with the top of her water.

"Yea. I mean, this is Sue and Santana we're talking about. When have they ever been nice to you?"

"I could ask the same about you Quinn."

The former cheerleader looked away then took a deep breath. "You're right and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you before. You didn't deserve any of the crap I did to you."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Did Santana apologize?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "She has not, but probably because I told her not to apologize. Her recent actions are serving as enough of an apology for me."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Santana stepped back from Brittany so the two of them could take a break from dancing. Rachel had said she'd only be gone for a few minutes, but as the Latina looked at her phone, she realized the small diva had been gone for almost a half hour. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, hoping the girl hadn't drank so much that she'd go outside by herself. She looked around the room, but there were too many people and Rachel was too short to stand out among the crowd. One person who did stand out was Finn. "Yo! Hudson!"

The tall boy turned around and scowled at the cheerleader. "What do you want Lopez?"

"Have you seen Rae?"

"Ray?"

"Yea, you're ex-girlfriend? Rachel? Have you seen her? She was dancing with Britt and I, but said she needed some air."

"Then she probably needs some air. What are you doing with her Santana? Are you trying to completely break her?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana asked, completely blown away by the boys audacity.

"You heard me. What kind of prank are you pulling this time? How'd you get Sylvester agree to allow Rachel on the Cheerios?" Finn asked, trying to intimidate her with his height.

"Look Finncompetent, not that it's any of your business, but Coach decided she wanted Rachel on the squad all by herself," Santana yelled, pointing her finger at the boy. "I'm not doing anything with Rachel except being a better friend to her than you ever were, even when you were suppose to be her boyfriend. So, how about you back the fuck off and tell me if you've seen her tonight."

"Fuck you Santana," Finn answered before turning around and walking away.

Santana was fuming. She wanted to knock the ogre that called himself human out and beat the crap out of him. Sure, the Latina treated Rachel like shit back in the day, but she never pretended to be the girls friend. She never claimed to love the brunette, unlike Finn. "Puck!"

"What's up Lesbro?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Rachel?"

"Um, yea, when you guys got here."

"I meant since then dipshit. Remember what she was like at her party? I would really rather not have her be alone for too long around all these people. The Gleeks we can trust ... well, most of them, but not these other people." Santana looked at the mohawked boy and frowned. He was staring at her and it was unnerving. "What?"

"Nothing, just didn't realize you cared so much for my Jewish American Princess."

"Shut up Puck!"

"Last I saw she was in the dining room talking to Quinn."

"Thanks!" Santana yelled over her shoulder as she marched to where she thought the dining room was. She shoved people out of her way, ignoring their indignant shouts and cries of pain when they hit a wall a little too hard. She wasn't sure why, but the Latina didn't like the idea of Rachel talking with Quinn. "Rae! There you are," she said as she finally came across the two girls.

Rachel looked up at her and beamed, scooting over in her chair. "Hey Santana, sorry, I needed some air and then Quinn came and we got caught up talking."

Santana looked at the aforementioned blonde and nodded as she sat on the space the diva had just left for her, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl's waist. "No problem. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Britt's getting a ride home with Artie, so whenever you're ready to go, we can. This party's kind of boring."

"Oh, okay, I mean, if you're ready to go. I don't mind sitting here and talking to Quinn more," Rachel answered, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Nah, let's blow this joint," Santana replied, standing up and offering the other brunette her hand. "See ya Q."

"Bye Quinn, thanks for keeping me company," Rachel said with a smile as she gave the blonde a quick hug.

"It's no problem Rach. It was fun," the former cheerleader said as she too stood up. "Santana."

The slayer watched her friend leave the room. "Everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine Santana. Like I said before, I needed some air and figured sitting by an open window would be better than going outside," Rachel answered, looping her arm through the slayer's.

"Cool. Do you mind doing a quick patrol around town?" Santana whispered into Rachel's ear as they walked out the house. "I have your things in the trunk."

"No, that's fine. It is a full moon after all, would probably be a good idea."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Rachel was glad Santana had thought to pack a change of clothes in the trunk for them both. She probably would have been more of a hindrance traipsing around the cemetery in the dress she had worn to the party, but she was surprised at the girl's choices. Overalls seemed very unlike her. "So, are we looking for anything in particular?" she asked as she checked the crossbow yet again. She didn't want to have to rush to load it before getting a shot in if they were attacked.

"Kind of. Coach has been keeping track of the obituaries and noticed a trend in the past couple months with deaths on night before, of and after the full moon," Santana answered, spinning a stake around in her fingers. "I don't know, I mean, I know vampires exist, but werewolves? Really? What are we living in a Twilight novel?"

Rachel chuckled. "God I hope not, considering Edward and company can walk around during the day, as long as its overcast."

"Yea, although, it would be easy to tell them apart from humans," Santana joked before tensing.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something. Be on alert," the slayer ordered. Rachel planted her feet and raised the crossbow. If something was there, it had probably already seen them and there was no point in running. The diva watched as Santana's eyes darted around their surroundings, taking everything in. They were both just about to relax when Rachel heard it, a low growl coming from behind her. "Please tell me that was your stomach Rae."

Rachel was about to answer, but froze when she saw the Latina's eyes widen. Yea, there was definitely something behind her. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," she chanted under her breath, wishing she had loaded the crossbow with the special bolts Coach had packed in her quiver, ones that she now figured were dipped in silver. "Santana."

"Don't move Rae," the taller girl said, pulling her sword from the sheath on her back.

The diva watched as Santana slowly moved next to her than crouched into a fighting stance. She heard a deeper and closer growl before she saw a shock of blonde hair a couple headstones away. "Santana," she said, trying to warn the girl of someone else's presence. She knew whoever was there wasn't a vampire, Santana would have already sensed them, but she had a bad feeling about just who it was.

"Hush Rae," Santana hissed.

Rachel knew the minute the animal behind her jumped. Santana pushed her into the ground and the blonde a couple headstones over jumped up and screamed.

"Rachel!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yea, I know I'm evil for leaving it there ... until next time!


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: **I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter. I'm sorry its taken so long for me to update. I have family coming to visit and have been busy cleaning in preparation for their arrival.

Anyway, to everyone who reviewed, inmem0riam, Princesakarlita411, Madame Degrassi19820, Blue-Portrait, djsmith10186 and anon, thank you very much! I enjoy reading all of your reactions and thoughts.

What do you all think of the graphic?

Now, on to the story!

OH! Btw, text in italics is someone on the phone that's not in the scene.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Rachel!"

"What the fuck?" Santana yelled as she swung her sword at the wolf in front of her and did a quick 360 to make sure she wasn't hallucinating and sure enough, running towards the pair was Quinn. The wolf was now pacing in front of her, probably trying to find an opening to attack. She heard the blonde panting next to her. "What the hell are you doing here Quinn?"

"What am I doing here? Why the hell are you and Rachel walking through the cemetery at night ... armed? Is that a sword? Where the fuck did you get that?"

"Really not the time Q," Santana hissed. "Help Rachel up."

"She already did," Rachel answered. Santana risked a quick glance toward the diva and saw she was already in her fighting stance, crossbow raised. She also noticed a glint coming from the bow. "Thank god for silver dipped bolts."

"She really thinks of everything, doesn't she?" Santana joked.

"Um, guys, why aren't we running from the giant wild wolf?" Quinn asked.

"Because it would just chase right after us and I for one, don't wanna bet my life on the fact that I can run faster than you both," the cheerleader answered.

"Not funny Santana."

"Sorry Rae."

"So, what do we do?" Rachel answered. Santana shrugged, not taking her eyes off the creature in front of her.

"I say we run," Quinn commented, a slight quiver to her voice.

"If you really want to run, go ahead Q, I won't stop you."

"Santana!" Rachel scolded. "This is really not the time to be your usual bitchy self, especially not when a freaking ... wolf, is circling us."

"Q, stand between Rae and I."

"What? No way!"

"Quinn, of the three of us, you are the only one not holding a weapon, so please, stand between Rachel and myself. Rachel, back to back."

"Got it."

"Okay, Rae, when it gets around to your side, try to shoot it in the leg."

"What if she misses?"

"She won't."

"I really won't."

Santana heard Quinn scoffed, but she didn't have the time to deal with the blonde's disbelief right now. There were more important matters at hand. "Are you ready Rae?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, it'll probably charge once you shoot so I want you and Quinn to jump aside right away. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Why isn't she shooting it in the head?" Quinn asked.

"I'm a vegan," Rachel answered. Santana couldn't help but chuckle, for the first time ever loving the fact that the diva was so vocal about her vegan diet. Sure, they were still going to have to call Coach and explain everything to Quinn, but while facing a real werewolf was not the time for the conversation. "On the count of three Quinn, me and you are jumping away."

"Okay."

"One, two, three!"

Santana heard Rachel yell and the bolt leave her crossbow. She spun around, her sword raised above her head and was stopped short as she ran into Quinn's back. The blonde had frozen in place. "Fuck! Quinn!" she shouted, but was too late. The werewolf had already reached them and it bit down on the blonde's arm. "Rachel! Shoot it again!" Santana ordered and as soon as she finished yelling she heard another bolt whizz through the air. She caught Quinn as the werewolf let go and turned on the diva, but Rachel let another bolt loose and the wolf collapsed.

Rachel scrambled to get up and moved to help Santana carry the unconscious blonde. "What happened? How'd it get to her?" she asked as they rushed through the cemetery, Santana trying to dial Sue as they ran.

"She froze," Santana answered, finally finding the right number in her contacts. "Coach! We have a problem."

_Who found out this time?_

Santana sighed, trying to hold back her laughter. This was not funny, but the adrenaline was still rushing through her system and she didn't know how else to let the energy out. "Quinn, but that's not really the problem."

_I'm on my way to Berry's house, her dads are out of town, yes?_

"Um, let me ask," Santana said before pulling the phone away from her face. "Rae, your dads are gone on a business trip right?"

Rachel sighed in relief as they finally reached the slayer's car. "Yea," she answered, quickly opening the door to the backseat.

"Yea, they're gone."

_Alright, now what's the real problem?_

"Well, we found the werewolf," Santana answered. She waited a few minutes, not getting a response. She even pulled her phone away as she shoved Quinn into the backseat, looking to see if the call was dropped. "Coach?"

_It bite her?_

"Yea Coach."

_Hurry._

"What she say?" Rachel asked as Santana climbed into the driver's seat. "Santana?"

"She said to hurry."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

When they arrived to her house, Sue was already standing at the front door. "You got her?" Rachel asked.

"Yea. Go let Coach in."

"Right," Rachel said, nodding before she jumped out of the car and took off toward the front porch. She'd left her purse in the car so leaped to reach the top of the door frame and get the extra key.

"Not a very safe place there Berry."

"Yea, well, I'm not really worried about human burglars that much anymore Coach," she answered, shoving the key into the lock and slamming the door open. She moved aside to let Sue in and then ran to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. "Bring her up to my room!" she yelled when she heard the door close. As soon as she found the kit, she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"I have got to admit Berry, your athleticism tonight is very impressive."

"Thanks Coach," Rachel answered absentmindedly as she examined Quinn's arm. "This bite is deep."

"The best you can do for her is clean it up and wrap some gauze around it Streisand."

"Shouldn't we take her to the emergency room?" the diva answered, looking at the uncharacteristically quite cheerleader.

"There's no point Rae."

"What do you mean there's no point? We can't just let her die Santana!"

"Calm down Rae, she's not going to die, but that was a werewolf that bit her. What would we tell the doctors?"

"A wolf attacked her."

"In the middle of the cemetery?"

Rachel frowned. "I guess that would sound weird."

"And people would start hunting the wolf, which we know is a person who just changes into a wolf three nights a month," Santana added. "They'd kill him or her."

Rachel's shoulders slumped as she continued wrapping the blonde's arm. "So, what now?" she asked as she finished.

"We tell Q about Santana's secret," Sue answered, moving closer to the girls. Rachel was surprised at the concern etched across the cheerleading coach's face as she swept hair of the sleeping girl's forehead. "Then, we explain to Quinn that when the next full moon comes around, she'll be changing into a werewolf."

"Fuck," Santana muttered.

* * *

Okay, so another person is finding out Santana's secret. I actually have a question for you all. My original intent for this story was Pezberry all the way, but the last chapter and this one, there's an interesting dynamic introduced with Quinn. What do you all want? I don't see this being a Faberry story, but I might consider the whole Fapezberry idea. Brittany will be in the story some more in later chapters, so I might even consider Faberittana. If you have any opinion on the matter, let me know. Also, there will be some relationship stuff coming soon as well as the introduction of the big bad and some other gleeks.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Alright everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this story. I was one of the unfortunate many to lose power last weekend, when I originally intended on updating.

Thank you everyone who reviewed and gave their opinion on the story's pairing. I have decided to stick with my original intention of Pezberry being endgame, but I am also planning ways to maybe incorporate the others, although temporarily.

I know this seems to be going kind of slow, without much action, but we will be learning a lot in the next couple chapters.

Sorry this is so short, but wanted to get something to you as soon as possible.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

Santana sat in the Berry's basement, flipping through the channels on the large television down there. It looked a lot different than it did for Rachel's disastrous party. The diva had explained that the changes were fairly recent. There was now a punching bag hanging from the ceiling in the corner and some other exercise equipment scattered throughout the room. The stage was still there, as was the bar, and the single couch the Latina was sitting on.

"The diva has taken this pretty seriously," Sue commented as she walked down the stairs.

"Yea," Santana answered absentmindedly.

"You okay S?"

The slayer chuckled darkly. "Sure Coach, if being the reason one of your best friends is now going to turn into a wolf three nights a month can be considered okay, I'm just dandy." Santana finally got bored flipping channels and turned the TV off before throwing the remote down. "She's gonna be pissed."

"It's Q, of course she'll be pissed, but she'll get over it too."

"I don't even know why she was there. I didn't even know she was there until she yelled at Rachel when the wolf first lunged at us," Santana whispered. "What the fuck kind of slayer am I when I can't even figure out when a fucking human is following me?"

"I don't know what to tell you Lopez."

"Gee thanks." Santana watched as Sue walked around the room, taking everything in. "I think I need to start going patrolling by myself again Coach. Maybe if Rachel hadn't been with me, this wouldn't have happened."

"That might be true, but I don't believe its because Rachel distracted you. I was talking to her and she says Quinn came to her at that party tonight, telling her to be careful around you. I think Q followed you because she was concerned for Rachel's wellbeing," Sue said. "Especially considering you just said she yelled Streisand's name and not yours."

"Maybe."

"Why is this cabinet locked?"

"What?"

Sue pointed at the small medicine cabinet on the wall next to the punching bag. "Why is this locked? The bar isn't even locked."

Santana walked over to it and looked at the heavy duty padlock keeping the cabinet closed. "Don't know Coach. I've never seen that before."

"And how many times have you been in Berry's basement?"

The Latina laughed. "Once before today. It wasn't there then, neither was the punching bag and gym equipment."

"Yes, R told me she asked her parents for these things, claiming she needed to get in better shape for the Cheerios." Sue shook her head. "Anyway, let's head back upstairs. Q should be waking up soon."

Santana nodded and followed her watcher up to the first floor. She couldn't help but smile as she heard Rachel softly singing in the kitchen. Sue quirked a brow at her slayer's expression but didn't say anything. The two followed Rachel's voice and saw a verifiable feast laid out on the island. "Rae?"

The diva spun around and beamed. "Santana, Coach. I thought everyone might be hungry, so I cooked breakfast. If one of you would come check the sausage and bacon, seeing as I have no clue if I'm cooking it right, then everything will be ready. From what I've heard, just the smell of bacon should wake Quinn up."

Santana laughed as she heard a small thump come from upstairs. She stretched her senses and determined it was indeed the former cheerleader getting up. "I think you're right, I can hear her moving around as we speak," she said as Sue walked up to the stove and tried the meat. "Would you mind if I made myself some eggs?"

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry I couldn't make those myself, but I flashback to when Vocal Adrenaline egged me every time I just see a carton, even if its empty."

"They egged you?" Sue asked in disgust. "Egging a house or a car is one thing, but to egg a person? Even I wouldn't stoop that far."

"I smell bacon."

Santana watched as Rachel chuckled and led the blonde to a stool, piling a plate full of food and placing it in front of her. "That would be because I put my vegan diet aside long enough to cook everyone a nutritious breakfast. If you want eggs though, you'll have to ask Santana to make you some."

"Thank you Rachel, I think what you gave me here will be more than enough." Rachel nodded, her bright smile never faltering as she filled her own plate and sat next to Sue. Santana chuckled at the shocked looked on Quinn's face as Sue reached over and tried to steal a piece of toast from the diva only to have her hand lightly slapped.

"It is no problem," Rachel answered, oblivious to the playful glare being sent her way from the cheerleading coach. Santana finished cooking her eggs and sat next to Quinn. "How are you feeling?"

"Very, very confused."

"I bet," Santana commented, laughing.

"So, is this a normal thing?"

"For Coach to be here? No, but Rachel and I have become friends and we occasionally eat meals together. I don't know if you would call it normal considering its only been happening for about a week now though."

"What happened last night?"

Santana sighed, looking at her watcher. "Q, there are some things about Santana that you don't know. Rachel knows these things, but only by accident. I have to admit, if I thought there was a way to get around not telling you, then I would, but under the current circumstances, I think its imperative we tell you."

Quinn looked over at Rachel. "I think Coach has been spending too much time with you," she said, causing the two brunettes to laugh.

"Quinn, you're into all that supernatural crap right? I mean, you read and saw Twilight, that Underworld movie and those other vampire movies, right?"

"Yes," the blonde answered, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Well that stuff is real and the wolf that bit you? That was a werewolf."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes widened in shock and then rolled up as she fainted. She jumped up and rushed to the other side of the counter as Santana's slayer reflexes allowed her to catch the blonde before she fell to the floor. "Back upstairs?" she asked.

"No, bring her to the couch," Rachel answered as she started gathering up everyone's plates. "We can set up those T.V. trays in there and eat while we wait for her to wake up."

Santana nodded and carried the blonde out to the living room. Rachel looked up at Sue. "I don't remember fainting. Did I faint?"

Sue laughed. "No Berry, you did not faint, but then again, you were only told those things were real, not that you were now one of them," she answered, grabbing her and Santana's plates. "Get Q's plate and hurry up."

The diva did as she was told and went into the living room where Santana and Sue had already set up the tables. The slayer had laid Quinn on the love seat, living the couch and an armchair open for them. "So, what now?" she asked.

"Now we wait for her to wake up. I've already made some phone calls and am working on getting a cage or something to keep her safe and others safe from her. There is one thing we need to discuss though," Sue said.

"What's that?" Santana asked around a mouthful of food, causing Rachel to grimace in disgust.

"Do you have any clue as to who the werewolf was?"

"No clue," Rachel said.

"It did seem especially interested in Rachel ... could it have been Finn?"

"No way its Finn. That wolf was smart and I don't think Finn would have hurt me or Quinn. Now if the wolf had been targeting you, San, then maybe I'd agree," Rachel argued.

"Jacob?"

"God I hope not." Santana laughed. "Noah?"

"Doubtful, for the same reasons as Finn, although, Puck wouldn't have attacked me either."

"You guys do realize that once in wolf form, the werewolf's human side has no control over its actions?" Sue said. "If anything, the wolf would bleed over into the human side, making whoever it is more aggressive than before."

"Oh," Rachel answered, setting her fork down. "Well, I mean, how do we even know its someone from around here? I mean, so it was targeting me, I was the smallest and would be construed as the weakest."

"You aren't weak," Santana said.

"Yes, I know that, and you two know that, but a werewolf who has never met me before, wouldn't know that."

"Very good point Berry," Sue said as she massaged her temples. She looked over at her former head cheerleader. "Okay, well, I guess this conversation can wait, the wolf won't be back until the full moon. We have time to figure it out and get him or her to agree to being restrained those three nights."

"What if Quinn doesn't agree?" Rachel asks, as she too looks at the unconscious blonde. "I mean, how can we even make her believe us? It wasn't like when I found out and saw that vampire turn into dust. All she saw was a wolf."

"She'll go on patrol with you two," Sue said, raising her hand to stop Santana from arguing. "Berry's right. Q's not going to believe. She needs to see something that doesn't look like an everyday animal. Now, she's waking up."

"Ugh, where am I?"

"You're at Berry's, Q," Sue answered as Santana rushed over to help her friend sit up. "Do you remember anything from tonight?"

"I was bit by a wolf."

"Yes, what about after that?" Quinn paled. "I'll take that as you do remember."

"So, it wasn't some horrible dream?" the blonde asked, looking at the room's other occupants.

"No, Q," Santana said, soothing the girl's hair down.

"I'm really going to turn into a werewolf? You really expect me to believe that?"

"Quinn, I know its hard to believe," Rachel said, pushing her tray away. "I probably would have found it just as hard to believe if I hadn't seen Santana slay a vampire right in front of me. She saved my life by not letting me walk through Angel Park by myself."

"Rae's been training with me, and helping me, ever since."

"Well, why don't the three of you get some sleep? Berry, you have the room, yes?" Rachel nodded at the coach and started cleaning up everyone's plates. "Why don't you cover Quinn's so she can eat it later?"

"Already planned on it Coach."

"Good. Alright, I'm going to head home. I'll see all three of you in my office bright and early on Monday. Welcome back to the Cheerios, Q."


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **So, I know I'm horrible for taking so long to update. I have no excuses at all for that, except that I just had a hard time with this chapter. I actually think it kind of sucks, but I had no clue how to make it better and I didn't want to make ya'll wait much longer. One goodthing about this chapter is ... the big bad is finally revealed!

Now, because some people mentioned it again in reviews of last chapter, Pezberry is endgame and any mention of other couplings involving them are purely one-time things (yes, I do have plans for something, but again, one-time thing) and will really only be used as a way to further Rachel and Santana's relationship once it happens (which I'm not sure when, but it does happen).

Also, what Gleeks do you want to see? I have at least three more that I plan on having find out about Santana, but I could be convinced to have more. I don't think I'll have the whole club find out, but we'll see. Also, any suggestions on types of demons/monsters/whatever that you guys want to see, would be greatly appreciated.

Now, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Quinn watched the two brunettes move around the kitchen as they cleaned up from breakfast. She still wasn't sure if she believed all this supernatural, vampire and werewolf stuff, but the two girls had certainly been spending quite a bit of time around each other if the ease in which they worked together showed anything. Rachel had definitely been acting a little differently the past week. Her confidence seemed to be higher, and not just about her talent anymore. Sure, the Cheerios uniform may have helped with that a little bit, but this whole thing even explained her joining.

"You okay Q?" Santana asked, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Yea, sorry, just trying to process everything. I'm still finding all of this a little hard to believe," she answered. "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time Sue tried to convince us of something crazy."

"I know what you mean," Santana said, sitting on a stool as Rachel finished up the dishes. "I couldn't believe it either when Sue told me I was a slayer."

"I've been wondering about that," Rachel said from the sink. "You know, how you reacted when she told you."

Santana laughed. "I definitely thought Coach had finally lost it. I mean, sure, I've seen the movies I mentioned earlier, who hasn't, but to actually believe those things are real? Ludicrous, and I ain't talking about the rapper."

"How'd she convince you?" Quinn asked as she rolled her eyes, causing Santana to laugh.

FLASHBACK  
Santana sat in Sue's office, her mouth gaped open in shock and disbelief. She couldn't be serious. Vampires didn't exist therefore slayers couldn't possibly exist. There was no reason for them to exist. "I'm sorry Coach, but have you finally lost your freaking mind?"

"Haven't you noticed you're holding up at practice better than before? You're not getting tired as easily and the drills are just easier in general?"

"I've been a Cheerio for a while now Coach, maybe I've just gotten better."

Sue scoffed. "Yea right, Jugs. You've come into your powers. I don't know what delayed them. Most slayers get their powers at puberty. Anyway, you must start training, honing your powers to defeat the various demons and monsters that have recently migrated into Lima."

"Coach, what drugs are you on?"

"Look Lopez," Sue snarled, pounding her desk. "You are a slayer now, whether you believe it or not. I refuse to let you die, so you have to start training immediately."

"Yea, sorry, but so far, nothing you've said will make me believe you."

"Have you been having weird dreams lately?"

Santana frowned at the sudden topic change. "What?"

"Weird dreams, like you running after something, or away from something, but never being able to quite see what it is?" The Latina just continued frowning, getting a little unnerved by what the cheerleading coach was saying. "Have you dreamed of blood? Have your dreams felt so real that you were shocked to realize you were only dreaming once you woke up?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're a slayer, Santana."  
END FLASHBACK

"Yea, the use of my full name would have made me believe her too," Quinn said, chuckling.

"What is it with Coach not using people's real names?"

"The very reason she used it to make me believe," Santana answered. "When she uses you're real name, she's dead serious."

"So, I'm really going to turn into a wolf in a month?" the blonde asked, looking between the two girls, biting her lip. The looks on their faces were answer enough.

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

On Monday morning, Santana couldn't help but sigh as she pulled into McKinley, parking alongside Quinn's bug, the diva sitting in her passenger seat. "I hate this," she whispered, looking over at Rachel.

The other girl nodded and placed a comforting hand on the Latina's shoulder. "I know San, but at least she'll be safe now. I was researching some stuff, and as a werewolf, she'll start getting stronger, especially after she turns for the first time. She may not shift all the time, but she can harness that power throughout the month."

Santana shook her head. "It still sucks."

"I concur," Rachel said, getting a small chuckle from the slayer. "Look, Quinn's already pretty much accepted. Sure, she may not completely believe, but if she thought we were just crazy, do you think she'd be standing outside your window right now?"

"What?" Santana asked before jumping at the sound of someone knocking on her window. Rachel laughed as she climbed out of the car and the Latina turned around to face a smirking Quinn. "Jesus, Q!" she yelled, turning off the car and opening her door, getting out herself.

"Sorry," she said, not really sorry at all. "I knew Rachel saw me, so I figured she'd say something."

"I did," the shorter girl piped up as she rounded the front of Santana's mustang. "Unfortunately, she didn't really get a chance to realize what I was saying before you knocked."

"Alright you two, shut up and let's go meet Coach before she decides we're late and makes us run extra laps at practice," Santana orders, ignoring the girls' smirks and stomping into the school. She knew they were following based on the giggles coming from behind her.

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Jesse St. James stood outside the McKinley parking lot, grinning as he watched Rachel walk into the building with the two other girls. He could smell magick on her. He would know that scent anywhere. She smelled just like Shelby use to, before Beth came into the woman's life and she left the supernatural behind. He wondered if his former glee coach knew of this new facet of her biological daughter's life.

"What do you think, master?" Jacob Ben Israel asked from his spot a few steps behind the older boy.

"I want you to keep an eye on them," Jesse ordered. "Tell me if you notice anything unusual, especially with Rachel."

"Yes, master."

"Good."


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** So, the chapter after this will have a time jump. I have most of the next one written, just need to finish actually typing it. Some more gleeks will be introduced and at least one of them will find out about Santana ... but who? Also, things should be getting a little more interesting soon, I promise.

I am in total awe that I've reached over 50 reviews for this story. I'm so use to only getting a few, even on my longer stories. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed since the last time I put actual mentions in my story: Madame Degrassi19820, Jamison08, aka TC, monster13, emily1991, Princesakarlita411, Blue-Portrait, frustredwriter13, Frost47, djsmith10186, go-sullivan (four reviews in a row! THANKS!), EastynPaige, annelaure, there. , VickiiMadd, thatdamnyank and the various guests who reviewed but didn't put a name. I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed almost every chapter, I love seeing names repeat because then I know I'm making at least one person happy enough to continue reading. If I missed your name, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Quinn sat on the counter in Sue's basement, watching Rachel and Santana spar. She was surprised at how well the smaller brunette was keeping up with the Latina. It was almost as though she knew what the slayer was going to do before she did it. Santana was actually breaking a sweat.

"I totally wish I had recruited her to the Cheerios a long time ago," Sue said, making the other blonde jump.

"I always wondered why you didn't," Quinn commented. Rachel had always been in shape and was the perfect size for a flier.

"She's had the determination, sure, but I hadn't realized she had the endurance of physical strength."

"Why now?"

"Necessity, originally," Sue answered, leaning against the counter next to Quinn and watching the brunettes. "I needed a reason to be seen with her on a regular basis without asking too many questions, but now I think she's a great addition to the squad as well."

"So, I'm really going to turn into a furry creature during the full moon?" Quinn asked, even though she was starting to believe all this stuff.

Sue sighed. "Yes, Q. I hate to say it, but yes."

"What's with the cage?"

"Well, I assumed you wouldn't want to attack anyone like you were, and the cage would be more comfortable than chains and shackles." Quinn paled. "It'll also keep you safe, Q. People saw the wolf that bit you and they are already forming hunting parties. We don't want you getting mixed up in that."

"So, what's Rachel's deal?" Quinn asked, knowing the brunette's were wearing ear plugs and wanting to change the subject.

"Apparently, the little diva takes a short cut through Angel Park after one of her dance classes. Lopez wouldn't let her go alone and she saw her slay a vampire," Sue replied. "When she found out the truth, Streisand said she wanted to help."

"Hence the Cheerios." Sue nodded. "But, what is she?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?" the older blonde said with a frown.

"I mean, look at her," the girl said, gesturing toward the sparring pair. "She's keeping up with Santana and she saw me that night, before I yelled."

"As far as I know, she's not of supernatural descent."

Santana groaned as Rachel landed yet another hit. She held up a hand and pulled out her ear plugs as she tried to catch her breath. The shorter girl handed her a bottle of water as she too pulled out her plugs. "Damn Rach, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I may have failed to inform you and Coach of my martial arts experience from various summer camps I've attended through the years," the singer answered. "Being so small, my dads were always concern about me being able to protect myself if necessary."

"Alright, that's enough," Sue yelled. "All of you should head home, eat dinner with your families, then you're out on the streets. Q, I know this will be your first time going out with Santana, but keep your wits about you. We can't have you freezing up again."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Rachel frowned as she walked into her living room. She looked at the coffee table where her dinner was set and she could have sworn she had placed the remote next to her plate. Putting her glass down, she looked around the room, lifting pillows and cushions in search of the device. The diva was starting to worry about her sanity as this wasn't the first time she had misplaced something. Just this morning she spent a half hour looking for her keys, which she normally leaves in a bowl by the front door, but were on the kitchen counter for some reason. She mentioned it to Santana, but the Latina just scoffed and said she was being paranoid and absentminded.

"Rach?"

"Hey daddy," she answered distracted as she continued looking for the remote.

Hiram walked into the room, noticing all the blankets, pillows and cushions on the floor. "Looking for something?" he asked.

"The remote," Rachel huffed.

"Oh you mean this?" he asked, holding up the silver remote. "You left it in the bathroom."

Rachel spun around and frowned again. "Why would I even bring it in there, let alone leave it in there?"

"Beats me. Anyway, your dad and I are heading out. You have the phone number to the hotel in Cleveland?"

"Yes daddy."

"Okay, we'll call you when we're settled to tell you the room number. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yes, daddy, I'm sure. Besides, I can't miss that much school just because of a family friend's wedding," she answered, smiling at the taller man. "And, before you ask, yes I will be fine home alone. I'll actually probably end up staying at Santana's tonight. Her parent's invited me to stay there when they found out you would be out of town."

"Alright, well, be safe and have fun."

"Hiram, leave the poor girl alone and get your things into the car. We're already running late," LeRoy said, running down the stairs. He dropped his suitcase near the door and came back in to hug his daughter. "Love ya Rach. See you in a couple days."

"Love you too dad, tells the Smiths I said congratulations."

"Will do," LeRoy answered, giving her another squeeze before heading out the door.

"Bye dear," Hiram said, quickly kissing Rachel on her temple. "Love you."

"Love you too daddy, have fun."

Rachel had just enough time to eat her dinner before Santana came up to the house, ringing the doorbell. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

"So, what does patrol consist of?" Quinn asked as she locked her door and joined Santana and Rachel. "I mean, are we looking for anything in particular?"

"Not tonight," Santana answered. "We'll just do a sweep of the cemeteries and parks, then head back. The night you followed us, we knew there was a werewolf running around, so we were kind of looking for it, but other than that, I usually just encounter vampires, at least so far."

"Will I get trained in a weapon like you guys?"

"I'm rather surprised Coach didn't have you training on one earlier. She had me working the crossbow right away," Rachel answered, unconsciously checking to make sure her crossbow was still securely slung across her back.

"Yea, well, until you are trained on something, stay near Rach, Q. She's a pretty good shot with that thing and you guys can stay further away from the action," Santana ordered kindly. "I don't want either of you getting hurt, anymore I guess," she added, quickly glancing at the blonde's arm that had barely healed.

"Coach says the bite marks will all but disappear when I first change, something about a werewolf's quick healing or something like that," Quinn mused, looking at her arm herself. "I can't say I'll complain about that. It'll be nice to be able to wear short sleeves in public again."

"I'm still trying to get Mr. Schu to change our costumes for our group number this week, but he's being pretty adamant about the shirts," Rachel said. "Maybe he'll be okay with you adding a jacket. We usually each have something a little different about our outfits," she mused.

"Alright guys, we're near the first cemetery, so let's try to keep the talking to a minimal. Rach, you know the drill," Santana said, her voice lowering to a whisper as they cleared the gates. The diva nodded, holding Quinn back until the slayer had walked a few paces ahead of them, then followed.

"How are we safer back here?" Quinn whispered.

"You look left, I'll look right," Rachel answered just as quietly. "Keep looking behind us too. In my research on werewolves, I learned they have great hearing, even in human form. I think Coach might be hoping those advanced abilities will come before you change."

"What else have you learned?" Quinn asked curiously, as she looked behind her. She glanced at Rachel quickly and noticed she was muttering something under her breath. "Rach?"

"Stop," she answered, ignoring the blonde's question, and pointed toward Santana who had her left hand up in a fist. "A vampire is nearby, let's stand back to back. If you see anything, let me know immediately," she said, pulling her crossbow at the ready.

"How does she know there's one nearby?" Quinn answered, doing as told. She was already a werewolf, she didn't want to be a vampire too, if that was even possible.

"The way I understand, it's some kind of sixth sense," Rachel answered. "If she has her left hand up in a fist, a vampire is nearby, but she doesn't know where. If her hand isn't fisted, she's seen the vampire."

Quinn glanced behind her quickly and saw Santana unfist her hand, pointing to her right a little. "I take it the vampire is to the right?" she asked.

"Yep," Rachel answered. Quinn felt her shift so she was now facing the right. "Keep watching behind me please, just in case."

"Oh, right, sorry," she responded, moving so she was once again back to back with the short brunette. "So, we just stand here?"

"It's coming at you!" Santana yelled.

Quinn heard Rachel let loose a bolt. "Got him!"

The blonde spun around, looking for the vampire, but could only see a bunch of dust floating away in the wind. "Where is he?"

Santana walked up to the pair, dusting herself off. "Damn I wish I hadn't been downwind from him," she groaned. "Oh, and vamps turn to dust when you kill them. It definitely makes for real easy clean-up."

"Much more so than on True Blood," Rachel commented with a slight shiver of disgust, causing Santana to laugh. "I guess I should have told you to turn around right before I shot him, since the whole purpose of you coming was to prove all this to you."

"It's fine," Quinn said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Where to next?"


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who has favorited and alerted this story. Thank you to Madame Degrassi19820, Blue-Portrait, RainBlueWater, go-sullivan and Bordersmgr (all about Rachel will soon be revealed) and thatdamnyank (unfortunately there will not be any Faberry in this story, even though I do love the pairing and thank you for reminding me of jelly donuts, so has to be added somewhere in an upcoming chapter!).

Alright, now, for the chapter, there is a time jump and some characters will mention things that we haven't seen yet. We will see those things eventually, I really just wanted to get the story moving along.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Nearly a month into her reinstatement to the Cheerios, Quinn had yet to sit with the squad, opting to sit with the Gleeks at lunch. Mike smiled as she next to him.

"I know I'm kind of late with this, but I have to say, you look better in that than you ever did before," the dancer commented.

"Michael Chang, your girlfriend is sitting on the other side of you," Quinn joked, waving at said girl.

"I would be jealous if he wasn't speaking the truth," Tina replied with a wink, causing the blonde to blush.

"You know, I really wonder about you sometimes Stutters," Santana commented as her and Rachel sat down across from Quinn.

"Santana, be nice," Rachel ordered, earning herself nothing more than a raised brow from the Latina. "Anyway, how's it been being back on the squad Quinn?"

Quinn smiled at the diva. "It's been a little weird," she said with a shrug. "People still seem to be a little scared of me, like I'm gonna pull a slushie out of thin air and throw it at them. I mean, I understand it, I've never been very nice while wearing this uniform, but I wish it weren't so."

Santana nodded. "It'll get better Q," she said. "Just don't go back to your power hungry ways, get me to throw them," she joked, causing everyone to laugh. "But really, ignore them. The people who matter are happy for you."

"Totally Quinn," Mike said with a shrug. "I'm glad it hasn't effected our COD marathons."

"You play Call of Duty?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"You know what COD stands for?" Santana questioned the brunette next to her, just as surprised.

"I did date Finn for a while," Rachel explained. "I spent many hours, sitting in his room, watching him play."

"Do you play?" Mike asked.

"I have," she answered. "Noah showed me and I've played with him a couple times."

"You should join us!" the dancer announced, excited to have a new player. "We haven't been able to find a good replacement since Matt left."

"You should totally join us Rach. I think you'd be great," Quinn added. "We need a good stragizer."

"We'll see," Rachel responded, not wanting to outright say no. "Anyway, where is Finn? Or Noah? They're usually here by now."

"I haven't seen Finn at all today," Tina said, lifting her head from Mike's shoulder. "Puck was in homeroom."

"Huh."

Halfway through lunch, everyone was having their own conversations, but Quinn was preoccupied. More people had joined their table, but the blonde couldn't get her mind off of Matt Rutherford. With everything she'd been learning over the past month, the boy's sudden transfer seemed odd. "Hey Mike, when was the last time you heard from Matt?" she finally asked.

The boy frowned. "It's been a while. I keep getting my hopes up that they'll be back, since the house hasn't been put up for sale," he answered.

Knowing Santana would beat her down, Quinn lightly kicked Rachel who shrugged. Sure, she'd been listening to their conversation, but the small singer didn't really know what to say. They didn't have enough information to look into his disappearance. "Have you seen any of his family around?" the blonde asked.

"I've seen his dad's truck in the drive way from time to time," Tina answered. "I've never actually seen him, though.

"That's just weird," Santana butted in. "Why would he transfer if his parents are still here?"

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and everyone started packing up. "What made you ask about Matt?" Mike asked Quinn as the two of them headed toward their AP Chemistry class. "He's been gone over a year."

The cheerleader nodded. "I know, but you mentioning him made me wonder, that's all."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Santana could tell there was some kind of demon near her, but she couldn't see anything, even with her enhanced senses. She prayed there wasn't an invisible demon or ghost hanging around Lima. Rachel was already getting paranoid because she keeps forgetting where she put things. The slayer was starting to worry that Rachel really was messing with witchcraft, like Quinn had suggested over the past month and Coach had even brought up.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing." The Latina spun around, coming face to face with a brunette around her height wearing an OSU hoodie. "Hi."

"Hey," Santana greeted back cautiously.

"I guess that was rather forward of me," the woman said, holding out her hand. "Name's Lauren."

"Can I help you?"

"Right, sorry. I was looking for Angel Park. Could you point me in the right direction?" the girl asked, stepping closer.

"It's closed."

"I've lived here all my life and its never been closed before," the girl mused, taking another step forward. Santana looked around, trying to figure out if the demon was still around. "Do I make you nervous?"

The cheerleader scoffed. "No one makes me nervous."

"Not even all the vampires and other demons you face every night Slayer?"

"Fucking hell," Santana mumbled, taking a fighting stance. "What do you want?"

Lauren laughed. "I don't want to fight, Slayer. I'm more of a make love, not war kind of gal. I'm looking for Angel Park."

"About that, did you just say you've lived here all for life? Shouldn't you know where it is?" Santana asked.

"Oops," the demon said with a smirk. "I guess you got me," she continued before grabbing the Latina's hand and spinning her around.

Santana used her other hand to punch Lauren in the face, then kicked her in the stomach. "You messed with the wrong girl bitch."

"So it would seem," Lauren muttered as she started to retreat. "Maybe next time, I'll talk to the blonde werewolf or the tiny witch," she said before jumping into a tree and taking off.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled before pulling out her phone. "Stupid demon bitch ... and what did she mean tiny witch? Did she mean Rachel?" the slayer muttered to herself, dialing what had become a pretty familiar number. "Hey Rach, I need your help researching a demon."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Rachel sat on the couch in her basement, her new laptop from Sue on the coffee table in front of her. She was waiting for Santana to get there and give her more details on the demon she encountered tonight. The diva had been shocked to hear the demon got away, but was more shocked about the slayer's concern for her well-being. Sure, they'd been getting along lately and were kind of friends, but it still seemed odd.

"Rae?"

"Down here!" Rachel yelled, turning around so she could see Santana coming down the stairs. She smiled at the other girl. "Hey." The two brunettes locked eyes and the diva frowned, something wasn't right. "Are you okay San?" The slayer slowly walked down the last couple steps, refusing to look away. "Santana?"

"You, you're beautiful Rachel." The diva blushed and looked down at the floor. Santana hurried across the room to stand in front of the tiny singer. "Rachel, everyone at that school is an idiot. I was an idiot to not realize just how beautiful you were before now."

"Santana, what's wrong? What happened?" Rachel asked, getting more and more concerned for the girl. She would never say these kinds of things if she were in a right frame of mind. "Santana, please talk to me."

"I've been spending more and more time with you, realizing just how amazing you really are," Santana whispered, caressing Rachel's cheek. "I want to kiss you."

"You want to what?" Rachel asked, completely shocked and unable to move. Nobody had ever been the first to show interest in her, except Jesse, but he didn't really count since Shelby had asked him to befriend her.

"I want to kiss you," Santana whispered again, leaning in closer until their lips were only millimeters apart. Rachel took in a deep breath at the feeling of the Latina breathing against her lips. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," Rachel moaned out, closing her eyes. Santana pushed forward, closing the almost non-existent space between them and kissed her. The diva had never experienced a kiss like this. Santana was surprisingly gentle, letting the singer set the pace. It wasn't until Rachel gathered the courage to swipe her tongue across the Latina's bottom lip that the kiss ended. Santana jumped back, her eyes wide and staring at Rachel. "Santana?"

"I'm, I'm sorry Rae," she said before turning and running out of the room.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, how'd you like the Pezberry kiss now that it has finally happened? :0)

I have a few questions for you lovely readers. I'm kind of leaning toward altering the Whedonverse mythology surrounding werewolves, particularly, the whole person not having control of themselves in wolf form. I don't want to completely go the Twilight route, but there are some aspects of that mythology that I like, particularly for Quinn. What do you all think?


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Hey! This update didn't take nearly as long ... kind of. Again, I am sorry about the delay in updating, since I am deleting the original chapter 11, I will put in here again, I started a new job, that while it leaves me with time to write, I'm not really in a creative mood when I get home after being on my feet for eight hours. I do hope to be better at updating from now on. I have a large chunk of the next chapter already written, just needs to be typed.**  
**

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get something up. Also, there was suppose to be a third scene, but I decided it would be a little too quick.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Rachel sat in the choir room before glee started, thinking about what had happened the night before. TO say she was shocked that Santana kissed her would be the understatement of the century. To say she didn't like it would be lying.

"What happened now?"

The brunette jumped and looked toward the door. "Noah! Don't scare me like that!"

Puck shrugged apologetically and came into the room, leaning against the piano. "Look, I know that whatever was going on with Lopez was private and all, but you're my Jewish American Princess and the two of you seem to be avoiding each other."

"She's avoiding me," Rachel corrected.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something Noah?" Puck just looked at her, raising a brow. "Okay, fine, since she is the only avoiding me, not the other way around, I can understand how you would think I was the one in the wrong in this situation, but I swear that I did not do anything."

"Look, Rae, you two have been attached at the hip since you joined the Cheerios, but she wasn't with you this morning and she's skipping the classes you share with her," Puck said as she walked to stand next to Rachel. "What happened?"

"She kissed me," Rachel whispered. Puck gaped then dropped into the chair next to the diva. "Something happened last night, I don't know what, but she came to my house afterward. I thought everything was fine, she didn't mention anything being wrong or weird when she called, but then she kissed me. What should I do?"

"What about Brittany?"

"They haven't been together since Brittany started dating Artie last year, even if the two of them aren't together anymore," Rachel answered. "I like her Noah. I want, I want to pursue this. I don't want to ignore it and pretend like it never happened. How do I get her to talk to me?"

"Make her. Figure out a way to keep her wherever you are to try to talk to her," Puck advised. "You two have something going on, an again, I get its private, but this something has caused you two to become friends. Use that to your advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel, I love you, but you are one of the most annoying people I know. You are crazy persistent and never give up when you want something. Use that shit!"

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Santana frowned as she walked alongside Rachel on their way to pick up Quinn before going on patrol. The shorter girl smelled earthy, strange but familiar, almost like grass. "Rachel, are you baked?"

The diva stopped and frowned as well. "Baked?"

"Have you been smoking weed?"

"What?!" Rachel screeched, causing Santana to jump and clamp her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Are you trying to attract every single supernatural being within a 100 miles radius?" the slayer hissed, rolling her eyes. "You smell like weed, Rach. Either you smoked it or hung around people smoking it."

The singer pulled Santana's hand off her mouth. "I have not been smoking marijuana nor have I been around anyone smoking. I was merely burning incense earlier today. With everything that has happened recently, I needed some help relaxing. Its completely legal and many people use aromatherapy to relax."

Santana just stared at Rachel, blinking as she processed the almost novel long explanation she was just given. The answer was rather defensive in tone, but she didn't think the other girl was lying, just leaving something out. "So, you're not smoking weed, but you aren't tell the whole truth either."

"Santana, I think there are far more important matters for us to discuss tonight, like the fact that you kissed me."

Santana sighed as she and Rachel walked along the sidewalk. She really didn't want to talk about this, but she had no where else to go right now. She wasn't going to leave the shorter girl out by herself. "Look, Rae, it was just some weird ass side effect from that freaking demon touching me."

Rachel frowned. "So, you didn't want to kiss me? Am I too ugly for you to want to kiss me?"

Fuck, the slayer thought. "Rachel, you know that is not what I meant at all. I know I use to call you some horrible names, but none of them were ever true. You are not ugly, you're beautiful."

"But you didn't want to kiss me?"

Santana stopped, running her hands through her hair. "Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Because maybe I've been wanting it to happen for a while now!" Rachel seemed to yell while still keeping her voice down, causing Santana to spin around and gape at her. "Yes, Santana, the girl who always chased after Finn, is interested in you. I was never actually ever interested in Finn, but people already make fun of me, why add the fact that yes, I am a gay child of a gay couple."

"Rachel."

"No, Santana, I'm not looking for an apology or anything of that nature. I just want the truth. Did you want to kiss me?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel."

"No, answer the question."

"Fine, yes, I wanted to kiss you. There! Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Rachel said then grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her close and kissed her, putting all her feelings into it. She pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against the other girl's. "I love you, Santana."

"I-"

"Don't. Don't say anything. I don't expect you to feel the same, but I needed to say it," Rachel butted in. "We should get going. Quinn's waiting for us," she finished before walking in the direction of the blonde's house.

They were just outside Quinn's house when Santana stopped, grabbing Rachel's hand to spin her around and took a deep breath. "I love you too, Rach. I think I always have, but I didn't want to hurt Brit." Rachel smiled at her friend and softly kissed her again. "I want to do this right. Let me take you out for breakfast in the morning, please."

"You mean a date?"

"Yea, would you go on a date with me in the morning?"

Rachel beamed. "I would love to," she answered before kissing the Latina again.

"Would you two please stop making out on my front lawn? Aren't we suppose to be patrolling tonight?"

Santana turned and glared at her blonde friend. "Could you have yelled that any louder?"

"Yes, I could have," Quinn answered as she joined her friends on the sidewalk. "Glad to see you two finally worked things out. Today was annoying with you two sulking all day."

"I wasn't sulking," Santana argued, causing Rachel to giggle.

"No, you were just avoiding the queen of sulking and pouting," Quinn replied with a wink in a now sulking Rachel's direction. "Seriously, even Britt couldn't cheer her up."

Santana looked at the other brunette. "Wait, what?"

"Santana, leave it be. Everything is fine now."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friends before she scrunched her nose. "San, were you smoking weed again?"


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** So, this was originally supposed to have three scenes, but as you can see, this one scene ended up very long. I just couldn't figure out how to get from where I started to where I wanted to end it in a shorter scene. Good thing is, you guys get over 3,000 words, bad thing, the ending is kind of lacking, but I didn't know what else to do. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Some of you might want to go back and make sure you read it, since it was broken up into two updates, but still only one chapter.**  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Quinn sat on the floor, staring at the cage she would soon be locked in. She had come to terms with what she was about to go through, as much as could be expected that is, but not quite to terms with where she'd be. Rachel and Santana were at PetSmart, picking up some things Coach thought she would need, like one of those giant dog bed pillow things so she'd be a little more comfortable, especially when she woke up in the morning. The blonde had spent an hour glaring at Santana as the Latina suggested various dog treats and toys. Quinn really hope Rachel would be able to keep her girlfriend in check and stop her from getting anything truly embarrassing.

"You alright Q?"

The reinstated cheerleader sighed as her coach came up behind her. "I don't know Coach," she answered, never taking her eyes off the cage. "I'm kind of terrified."

"According to Berry's research, the first time will be the worst, but its over fairly quickly."

"Yea, Rae's got me pretty well versed in all things werewolf," Quinn said, chuckling at her friends insanity when it comes to research. "I'm more worried about what Santana decides would be necessary for tonight." Sue laughed, fully understanding her charge's concern. "You don't think she'll buy a leash or something, will she?"

" I wouldn't put it past her," Sue answered, letting out a small chuckle as Quinn groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "Berry should be able to keep her from going too crazy."

"I have a bad feeling the only thing Rachel will be able to stop her from buying will be dog food," Quinn grumbled.

"Unfortunately for you Quinn, you're right," Rachel said as she came down the stairs. "But, I was able to keep her from buying the most embarrassing options."

"Yea, instead of a red collar that said Sparky, she had me buy a black one with big silver spikes,  
Santana added, dragging their purchases down behind her.

"It's more badass," Rachel argued, hoping to garner some kind of leeway for her thinking. "And the one she was looking at wasn't red, it was pink and it didn't say Sparky, it said Sparkle."

Quinn glared at the Latina. "What? You're a girly-girl. I thought you'd like it. I also got some bacon shaped chew toys," Santana replied, waving said toys in front of her, before throwing them at the blonde.

Rachel sat next to Quinn, nudging her in the shoulder. "I think San is just trying to help you, making this seem not as serious as it is. She blames herself for you getting bit," the tiny diva whispered, watching the slayer set out the large bed and pile up all the various toys they bought. "She feels like she should have known you were following us that night."

"Alright, you're kennel is all set Sparky," Santana joked, dusting off her hands. "I think you'll enjoy your time in there."

"Shut up Satan." Santana chuckled as she dropped to the other side of Rachel. "You're a pain in the ass."

"And you're a bitch, now in more ways than one."

"Okay you two, shut up and listen," Sue yelled over the friend's bickering., "Here's the plan for tonight. Streisand will stay here and keep an eye on Q, tranq gun by her side, just in case."

"I'm not going to need it," Rachel said, butting in and earning herself a glare from the coach. "I'm just saying."

"Anyway, Berry will stay here with Q and Santana will be out looking for the wolf that attacked you guys," Sue finished. "I have a few things I need to do at the school. I haven't been cruel enough lately and people are questioning it. I'm going to set up a few pranks and plan some hard core practices for Cheerios."

"Hard core?" Rachel asked worriedly, she was barely use to regular practices.

"Don't worry Streisand, you'll do fine," Sue answered, checking the time on her cell phone. "Sun sets in a few minutes Q, you should get in there." Quinn nodded as she stood up and took a deep breath. Sue grabbed her shoulders. "You'll be okay."

"Thanks Coach." Rachel and Santana stood up as well. "Good luck San. I hope you catch that son of a bitch," Quinn said, pulling the slayer into a hug as Rachel looked on amused.

"I will Q, I promise. No one gets away with attacking one of my best friends," Santana replied, hugging back just as tightly. "I'm gonna go," she whispered before pulling away and running back up the stairs. Sue kind of smiled at the two girls still in her basement before following the slayer.

Silence fell over the two girls as Quinn stretched before stepping into the cage and sitting on the dog bed, Rachel standing just outside the cage. "So, when do you think this is going to happen?"

"The sun doesn't even start setting for another five minutes," Rachel answered, moving into the cage as well. "From what I've read, you should start 'feeling' the moon."

"Feeling the moon?" Quinn asked. Rachel just shrugged as she started playing with some of the toys her and Santana had bought. "Why do you think you won't need the gun?"

Rachel sighed as she fiddled with the collar Santana had insisted on getting. "There are many different types of werewolves in existence. Some completely lose their humanity while turned, but others are able to know what they're doing and recognize people," she answered. "That werewolf that attacked us, there was something familiar about it and it seemed particularly interested in me."

"You think its someone you know?" Quinn asked, shocked at this information. "Did you say something to San or Coach?"

"Every time I tried to bring it up and my reasons why I thought that, Coach would shoot me down, claiming while in wolf form, the person has no control over what they do."

"And San?"

"I never talked directly to her about it, but she was always there when I brought it up with Sue," Rachel said, looking at her feet. "Besides all that, even with our history, I believe you won't hurt me. You were attacked because you were worried about me, decided to follow Santana and me," she added, looking up with a sigh.

"I think you should get out of the cage now Rach," Quinn said, as her whole body started vibrating with some weird energy. She had never felt anything like it and could only assume this was what Rachel meant by feeling the moon. "Seriously Rach, get out."

The brunette frowned but did as asked. She pulled the cage door shut behind her and padlocked the door, thankful Sue had put the key on a string so she could wear it around her neck. "Are you okay Quinn?"

"For now," the blonde answered, breathing heavily as she felt the need to stretch her back. She reached down to touch her toes when her back popped loudly. She dropped to her hands and knees, barely registering Rachel's screams. She stretched her neck back and let out a howl. There were so many sensations running through her body, she didn't know what to feel. The weird vibrating energy was still there, but there was also pain as her bones and muscles shifted. Her senses were already becoming enhanced. She could smell the fear radiating off of her friend and hoped it was fear for her and not of her. Finally, everything seemed to come to a complete stand still. She no longer felt pain and the energy was just barely in the back of her mind. She shook her head as she remained on the floor.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered, moving closer to the cage. "Are you okay?" Quinn could only shook her head and snort in response. Rachel no longer looked scared, but in awe. Quinn couldn't decide if she wanted to see herself or not. It was one thing knowing she looked like a wolf right now, it was another thing to actually see herself looking like a wolf. As though the brunette had read her mind, she went to the other side of the basement and grabbed the mirror Sue kept in the corner, pulling it over to the cage. "Do you want to see?"

Quinn whined and tried to stand up, but her legs only crumbled under her weight. She definitely wasn't use to be this big. She thought she might actually be bigger than the wolf that attacked her. When she was finally able to stand with swaying, she slowly walked to where Rachel had set the mirror. She was shocked to see a large white wolf with bright green eyes staring back at her.

"You're beautiful, Quinn. Turn to the side, you have some black and gray on your back," Rachel said. So far it seemed like she was correct in assuming Quinn was able to control the wolf and recognized her. "I wish I could let you out of there, but Coach and San would kill me, even if you didn't do anything to me."

Quinn snorted as she continued to stare at herself. She looked more like a husky than a wolf. She lifted her front paws and jumped up so she was leaning against the cage door, making Rachel giggle. She let her tongue loll out the side of her mouth at the sound. The brunette slowly slipped her hand through the bars and petted Quinn's head with a smile. Quinn dropped back down to all fours and started roaming around her cage under Rachel's watchful eye. Being locked up was kind of boring, but the other girl's safety was more important. Sure, right now the blonde was in control, but who knows what would happen as the night progressed. She grabbed one of the bacon shaped toys and carried it over to the dog bed before plopping down, getting another giggle from her friend.

An hour later, Quinn jumped to attention, startling Rachel who had dozed off in the recliner she had made Santana bring down when they first started planning what to do tonight. "What is it Quinn?"

Quinn sniffed the air then started a low growl. She smelled him. She smelled that bastard that did this to her. She gave a warning bark as Rachel stood up. She was pissed and didn't trust herself at the moment. She may have had control when everything was calm, but that was far from the case at the moment.

"Quinn, we need to figure out a way to communicate here. Bark once for yes, twice for no. Is something wrong?"

_Bark._

Rachel waited a beat to see if another bark would follow. "Are you hurt?"

_Bark, bark._

"You sniffed the air earlier, you smelled something?"

_Bark._

"A person?"

_Bark._

"Do you know who?"

_Bark, bark._

"Was it the werewolf that attacked you?" Quinn growled at that, the hair on her back standing up. "Okay, let me call Santana, get her over here." Quinn shook her head and jumped at the cage door, causing it and the whole cage to rattle. Her emotions were taking over as she continued to jumped at the door, trying to break it open. "Quinn, stop." Quinn growled lowly, she wouldn't hurt the brunette, but she wasn't happy with the girl right now. "Quinn, back up. I'm going to open the door, just, let me move out of the way before you come barreling out."

Quinn looked at Rachel. She sounded scared, which wasn't good. Quinn stopping jumping and laid down and rolled onto her back. She needed to chase the smell, but she didn't like Rachel being afraid of her. The brunette giggled once again as she unlocked the padlock and slowly opened the door. Quinn didn't move as Rachel gingerly stepped into the cage and crouched next to her.

"You really are just a big softy, aren't you?" Rachel joked as she rubbed Quinn's belly. The blonde would have been blushing if she was in human form, then again, Rachel probably wouldn't have been doing that. "Alright, let's go track down this werewolf."

Quinn jumped to her feet, startling Rachel. _Bark, bark._

"What do you mean no? Did you seriously think I was going to let you go out there alone?"

Quinn tilted her head, pondering what Rachel was saying. Of course she wasn't going to let Quinn go out there alone. Having Rachel with her would actually help, it would keep others calm, make them believe Quinn was just her dog ... wait a minute, she thought glancing over to the stuff Santana had bought before growling lowly.

"Quinn, you have to wear the collar and leash. Do you want to get shot?" Quinn snorted, but had to admit Rachel was right. She padded over to where she had thrown the collar before turning. She picked it up with her mouth and carried it over to Rachel. "I know you don't want to wear it, but its the best way to keep you safe," the brunette said as she dropped to her knees and carefully fastened the collar around Quinn's neck. "I was right, you look badass."

Quinn glared at Rachel, but from the looks of it, her glare wasn't as powerful in wolf form. The little singer just smiled and got up, rummaging through the stuff until she found the leash. She hooked it onto Quinn's collar and the two of them walked up the stairs and out of the house.

Outside was interesting. Quinn could hear and smell so many new things, not all of them pleasant. She smelled the werewolf and started heading in that direction. She had only taken about ten steps when she smelled another scent, one even more familiar than the wolfs. She stopped and shook her head, trying to get Rachel to drop the leash.

"Quinn?" The blonde kept shaking her head. She crouched as well and started pawing at the collar. "Quinn, I can't take it off," Rachel whispered as people were walking by. "Why do you want it off so badly all of a sudden? Do you want to run?"

_Bark._

"He's near?"

_Bark._

"Okay, well, we need to make this look good. What should I call you? I can't be shouting Quinn as I pretend to chase after you. How about Sky?"

_Bark, bark._

"You're right, doesn't go with the badass collar. How about Tahoe?"

_Bark._

"Alright then, we're going to start walking again. Go into a light jog, I'll 'accidentally' drop the leash then start running wherever you want to go. I'll follow."

_Bark._

"Alright, let's go." The two of them started jogging, Quinn speeding up little by little until she felt the resistance of the leash go away then she started at a full sprint down the street, Rachel close behind her. "Tahoe! Stop Tahoe! Come on, stop running Tahoe!" Quinn snorted at her friend, ever the actress. When they finally came to a stop, Rachel was slightly out of breath. She stopped, bending over just slightly to put her hands on her thighs. "Quinn, this is Mike's house."

Quinn knew that, which is why she was so intent on getting here. She lifted her head to sniff the air as Rachel grabbed the leash again. They must be in the backyard. She went to move, but Rachel wouldn't budge, her cell phone out. Quinn watched, assuming the brunette was texting Santana.

_Bark._

"I know, I know. Santana is about a block away. We'll sneak around back and see what's going on. If Mike or his family needs our help, we'll jump in, but let's stay hidden if nothing's happening, okay?"

_Bark._

"Good." The two of them made their way around the house, thankful the Chang's hadn't fenced in their yard and that there were plenty of trees to use as cover. Quinn watched Mike, who was in the yard practicing some dance moves. She could still smell the wolf, he was very close and she knew if she could smell him, he could smell her. "Alright, Mike's fine," she said, before jumping as a branch cracked behind them.

"Sorry," Santana said as she came out from the trees.

"It's okay," Rachel answered, her hand to her heart. She turned back around and watched Mike. "I feel kind of creepy right now," she whispered, causing Santana to chuckle and Quinn to snort.

"Shit Q," Santana said as she finally registered the white wolf's presence. Quinn snorted again when she noticed Rachel trying to hold back laughter. "Anyway, I agree Rachel, I guess we could say hi. He is our friend."

"How do we explain Quinn?"

Santana turned and looked at Quinn. She squinted then suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth and her body started shaking. Rachel looked at her confused, but Quinn knew what had happened. The slayer had noticed the leash and collar. She growled at her friend, daring her to let a single chuckle out. Unfortunately, the growl was louder than she intended and Mike heard her.

"Who's there?" Mike yelled, backing up toward the back door. Santana shrugged and walked out into the light, closely followed by Rachel and Quinn. "Lopez? Berry? What are you guys doing here? Who's dog is that?"

"Hey Mike," Santana said, chuckling until Quinn head butted her in the back of her knees. "This is ..."

"Tahoe. She's my neighbor's dog. I'm dog-sitting," Rachel finished, once again petting Quinn's head. Quinn just sat there, quietly looking for any signs of the other wolf.

"She's huge," Mike commented, earning a growl. "Sorry Tahoe."

"Why are you practicing outside?" Santana asked. They were wasting too much time if the other wolf was as close as Rachel seemed to believe Quinn thought. Mike just shrugged. It was then all four of them heard something shifting in the trees and turned. It seemed like forever before a wolf stalked out of the woods and started circling the group. Quinn snarled, taking a defensive stance. This was him. This was the bastard that bit him.

"Tahoe, calm down," Rachel said, watching Quinn get ready to pounce. She pulled the tranq gun from the back of her jeans, but kept it hidden behind her. She'd only have one shot at getting the other wolf and she didn't want to lose the element of surprise.

"Mike, maybe you should head inside," Santana said, never taking her eyes off the wolf. She couldn't let him attack her friends again, especially not now that Rachel was her girlfriend.

"And leave you guys alone? No way," Mike answered. He wasn't some chump that would leave two women and a dog to fend a wolf all by themselves.

Rachel chuckled. "I think we can handle it, Michael," she said, moving the gun just enough so he could see it. She wasn't surprised to see the boy's eyes widen. "Go inside."

"No, I don't care if you think you can handle it or not, I'm not leaving."

"Suit yourself Chang," Santana said, crouching into a defensive stance right next to Quinn. "But stay out of my way, that goes for you too Q." Quinn growled at Santana. Not only had she just outted her to Mike, but the blonde knew she could help. She was stronger now and two against one is much better odds than one on one.

"Guys," Rachel interrupted. "He's getting closer."

All of a sudden a horn honked from the street and the wolf jumped into action, heading straight for Mike. The teen backflipped out of the way, landing behind Rachel and Quinn. "What the hell is going on?" he hissed to the brunette as she took aim.

"We'll explain later," she answered, firing off a shot, but missing as the wolf jumped just as she pulled the trigger. "Shit, that was my only dart."

Quinn got ready to pounce as the wolf moved closer to them. "Q, don't. I need you to stay near Rachel, protect her," Santana ordered. This time Quinn didn't growl back, now understanding where the slayer was coming from. Rachel was her number one priority and she trusted Quinn to keep the brunette safe.

Mike looked down at what he thought was a dog then at Rachel. "Am I getting this right? Is that really Quinn?"

Rachel grimaced as the wolf lunged at Santana while she looked around for anything to scare the wolf off. "Yes, like I said, we'll explain later." Mike just nodded then started slowly backing up. "Where are you going?" Rachel hissed.

"Shed."

Rachel dared a glance behind them, seeing the shed that had been right next to them when her and Quinn were hiding in the woods. She nodded at the dancer and brought her eyes back to the fight happening between her girlfriend and the wolf. Just then the wolf barked out in pain and growled. Rachel noticed blood of the slayer's hand. "Santana?" she asked as the wolf finally ran back into the woods just as Mike was returning with a shot gun.

"I'm okay. It's not my blood," the Latina answered as she stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans. Thankfully they were black and wouldn't stain. "Damn Chang, bringing in the big guns were you?" Mike just looked at her. "I guess we owe you an explanation."

"You think?"

* * *

**A/N #2:**

So another person found out Santana's secret. How will Mike figure into everything? What will happen when Quinn turns back? Why does Sue think Rachel has nothing to worry about when it comes to Cheerios? All your questions will be answered soon ... hopefully. But for real, if anything is confusing to you guys, let me know, I'll try to sort things out in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: **OMG! Another update already?! I just happened to be on a roll (and I had the second scene written weeks ago). I figured, why make you all wait when its done. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So, is my girlfriend really a vampire?" Mike asked once Santana and Rachel had explained everything to him. His question, asked so earnestly, caused everyone to laugh.

"I don't think so, Mike," Santana answered from her spot on the floor, leaning back as Rachel played with her hair. "I get a feeling when vampires are near me, like my spidey senses go off."

"Spidey senses? Really San?" Rachel asked.

"Is that when you two started dating?" Mike asked, looking at Rachel and Santana. Quinn let out a bark that everyone assumed was laughter while the two brunettes looked at each other surprised. "Were you trying to hide it? Because if you were, you haven't been doing a very good job. Everyone in glee knows."

"Even Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Well, almost everyone," Mike conceded, remembering he had just had a conversation with Finn about him planning some grand gesture to woo Rachel back.

"Damn, I was hoping Finnocence would figure it out, but I should have known better," Santana said, earning a smack from Rachel. "What? I really don't want to have to tell him. Can you imagine the temper tantrum he's gonna throw? I mean, the chairs in the choir room are going to be quivering in fear of being kicked, and they're inanimate objects."

"Why the choir room?"

"Please, where else would he find out?"

"True," Rachel said with a chuckle. "Anyway, enough about us. You seem to be taking all of this surprisingly well, Mike."

"Better than Q over there," Santana added, earning a growl. "What? You fainted."

"In Quinn's defense since she can't speak up for herself at the moment, she found out after being bitten by that werewolf we were fighting, so not only did she find out these things were real, but that in a month's time she would be one," Rachel said, smacking her girlfriend once again as Quinn huffed from her spot curled up in front of the Chang's fireplace.

"Anyway, so now you know, Quinn knows, Rachel knows and Coach knows. What ever happened to a secret identity?" Santana complained.

"You know you're going to have to tell at least one more person," Rachel added. Santana sighed and nodded. "She, of all people, deserves to know."

"I know, but at the same time, she, of all people, deserves to continue believing that monsters and the like are fake," Santana argued.

"What's the code for talking with Quinn?" Mike asked suddenly, causing Quinn's ears to perk up as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, can I ask yes or no questions, type of thing?"

"Oh!" Rachel smiled. "Yes, one bark means yes, two means no."

"Quinn, was there a reason you asked about Matt the other day?" Rachel and Santana looked at each other then over at Quinn as she stood up and padded closer to the group.

_Bark._

"Do you think something happened to him?"

_Bark._

"We don't know anything though Mike. We've talked to Sue about it and she suggests us looking into it," Santana added.

"So, what are you guys going to do?"

"We haven't figured that out yet either," Rachel answered. "We can't seem to agree on a course of action."

"I suggested hacking into the school's records, see if there's any transfer information," Santana said. "Rachel doesn't want to do anything illegal though."

"You say that like I'm a horrible person for not wanting to break the law, Santana," Rachel argued. "I just think there has to be an easier way. Besides, if there was any information on record, don't you think Coach could get it a lot easier than any of us could?" she continued, patting Quinn's head when she barked in what Rachel was taking as agreement.

Mike looked at the girls sitting in front of him. "What can I do to help?"

"Not another one," Santana mumbled. "Look, Mike, I think its great that you want to help me, but what could you possibly do? I already have a researcher in Rachel, a canine sidekick in Quinn ... ow! Shit, Q, I was just kidding!" Santana yelled pulling her hand away from the white wolf who had just nipped at her. "Anyway, sure, for some reason you have a shed in your backyard filled with guns, but I'm sorry, I just can't let another person help me. Coach is already going to be pissed I let yet another person find out about my secret."

"Santana, I can help. My parents had me karate classes as soon as they could. I have a black belt. Plus, because I'm a dancer, I'm more flexible and agile than more. I could definitely take care of myself."

"Mike, I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Please, let me help figure this out about Matt. He was my best friend," Mike argued, sitting forward. "Nothing will happen to me."

Santana looked up at her girlfriend, wanting to get the shorter girl's opinion. She wouldn't complain about having more help, but at the same time, that was more responsibility put on her shoulders. She'd already failed Quinn, causing her to become a werewolf. What if MIke got attacked by a vampire? Vampire's were purely evil. THe only thing human about them was their appearence. It wouldn't be like Quinn, who was able to control her wolf side.

"Maybe you can start out small Mike, like helping me with research and planning. We'll have to talk to Coach about you helping out anymore. She'll want to train you before she lets you out on patrols with us. You could even be an Oracle like person."

"And you mocked me for saying 'spidey-senses'?"

"What? I like the comic books," Rachel answered defensively. "Its something my daddy and I bond over."

Santana just chuckled and looked at Mike. "How do you feel about that? Rachel's right, if I allow anything more at this point, Coach will be very pissed. I really don't want to have to deal with that."

"That sounds good to me," Mike replied, leaning back into his chair. "So, what are we researching now?"

Rachel laughed. "Nothing at the moment. We're a little focused on the werewolf that attacked us this evening. We believe its the same one that bit Quinn, turning her."

"But we will let you know if anything comes up, especially concerning Matt," Santana added as she quickly stood up. "With that, we should probably get going. If Coach gets back and sees Quinn out of her cage, she'll go ballistic and she's already threatening some serious Cheerio's practices."

Quinn huffed but slowly stood up as Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and helped her up. Rachel kneeled down in front of the wolf and clipped the leash back to her collar. "Sorry Quinn, but I promise we'll take these off as soon as we get back and we'll get you out of the cage as soon as we can. Maybe someday we'll be able to show Coach we don't have to keep you locked up." Quinn bobbed her head and started leading her friends to the door. "Bye Mike," Rachel said as she step over the threshold.

"See ya Chang, I hope this goes without saying, but please don't tell anyone what you learned today, not even Tina," Santana said as the dancer stopped next to the door.

"I won't Santana. You're secret is safe with me, yours too Quinn." Quinn padded over to the boy and nuzzled her head against his knee when walked back out the door, happily walking alongside Rachel. "That's just weird."

Santana nodded and laughed at the boy's observation before following her girlfriend and best friend back to Coach's house.

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

The night after the full moon found the three girls standing outside the Rutherford home, looking up at the dark building. They brought their questions about Matt up to Sue and she agreed it was hinky how they all just disappeared and said to check it out. "So, what's the plan?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked at Rachel. "What do you think Rae?"

"Why do you think I have a plan?" the diva asked, frowning as she thought she saw a curtain move in the supposedly empty house. "You're the slayer. You should have the plan."

"You always have a plan," Santana answered. "I believe it was one of the reasons you gave to convince Coach into letting you help me."

"Well, I wasn't really given an adequate amount of time to prepare a plan," Rachel argued. This house was giving her a creepy feeling. "Let's just walk-up and knock?"

"Really? That's your plan?" Quinn asked.

"Again, not really giving me much time to prepare here," Rachel said, stomping her foot. Santana discretely placed her hand on the small of the diva's back, rubbing soothing circles in an attempt to calm her. "Also, I don't see either of you coming up with anything better."

"Alright then, you're right, let's just go up and knock on the door. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?"

"We could be killed," Quinn commented quietly, not liking this plan at all.

"Gee, thanks Q for that optimistic outlook on the situation. Just what would we do without you?" Santana snarked at her best friend. "Rachel's right, we can't come up with any other plans, so we might as well go with knocking on the door."

"Besides, if anyone should be worried about dying, its me," Rachel interjected as they finally started toward the front porch. "Both of you have supernatural abilities, including fast healing. I do not."

"Who's knocking?" the slayer asked, ignoring Rachel's statement for the moment since it wasn't really something she wanted to think about. Her question earned her two looks involving raised brows. "Right, what was I thinking?" I'm the leader , I should knock."

"Santana, really, as you said, what's the worse that could happen? Matt's parents answer and explain where he is or no one answers," Rachel said as they got to the door. Santana took a deep breath and exhaled then knocked, causing the door to creak open. "Or the door opens by itself, perfectly normal."

"I don't like this guys," Quinn whispered as the three of them peeked into the dark house. "What now?" The original Cheerios once again turned to their newest member.

"Of course you look at me," Rachel whined and the three girls just stared at each other.

"We have three choices," Quinn finally said. "We leave now, we stay right here on the porch, or we go inside. I personally vote we leave."

"I vote we go inside," Santana said.

Rachel groaned as the other girls looked at her yet again. She slipped her backpack off her shoulders and pulled out three flashlights, causing Quinn to groan. Rachel handed one to Santana and one to Quinn, keeping the largest for herself. "We're going in," she answered, before motioning for Santana to lead the way.

Quinn sighed as they walked through the door. "So, what are we looking for?" she whispered, tracking her light around the living room.

"Anything that could clue us into where the Rutherford's are," Santana answered, shining her light on a bunch of pictures.

"Hello?" Rachel yelled. The other girls spun around at the sudden noise, blinding the shorter girl with their lights. "What the hell?"

"What the hell?" Quinn hissed, stomping over to Rachel. "What the hell made you think yelling was a good idea?"

"Did you ever think we look like burglars the way we're dressed with our bags?" Rachel explained as she too started shining her light on various objects. "Do you guys find it weird that there's no dust in here considering they've been gone for over a year?"

"Not everyone is you, Rach," Santana joked, earning a glare.

"That's what I mean," Rachel grounded out. "There should be more dust."

"Maybe they hired someone to keep it clean?" Quinn suggested as they made their way into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge as the brunettes started rummaging through the drawers and cabinets. "Um, guys, this is weird?"

"Really Q? Why would there be any clues in there?" Santana asked as she joined the blonde. "What the fuck?"

"Language!" Rachel scolded, her back to the girls.

"There's food in the fridge," Santana continued, ignoring the singer.

"Ew! Why would you even check the fridge?"

"Hey!" Quinn yelled indignantly. "I actually found something, unlike you two. None of this food is spoiled. Having someone clean every now and then is normal, but keeping the fridge stocked is a little weird," she said before they heard a thud from upstairs.

"What the fuck was that?" Rachel hissed, aiming her flashlight at the ceiling.

"Language," Santana mocked as she left the kitchen and headed toward the stairs. "I think someone's upstairs."

"Or something," Quinn mumbled as she followed.

"Q, shut up," the slayer ordered.

"Santana?" The three girls froze at the foot of the stairs.

"That sounded like Matt," Rachel whispered as she slowly raised her flashlight up the stairs, revealing nothing but various family portraits lining the walls.

"Say something San," Quinn urged, nudging her friend.

"Matt? Is that you?"

"You can hear me?" they heard from above. The boy sounded like he couldn't believe he was talking to them. "Can you see me?"

"Where are you?" Quinn replied. She was just happy to hear a friendly voice.

"Quinn? Who else is down there?"

"Berry's with us," Santana answered while looking at said girl. "Matt, where are you? Why'd you ask if we could see you?"

The girls heard a sigh and creaks as through someone was walking down the stairs, but Rachel's light, still pointed up, showed no one. "I guess that answers my question," he said as the lights flipped on, temporarily blinding the slayer and her friends. "I'm standing right in front of you. I'm invisible."

* * *

Please read and review. Suggestions on demons/monsters/whatever are welcomed.

PS: I just wanted to let everyone reading this know that I, unfortunately, live on the east coast and am getting ready to hunker down for this crazy ass storm heading my way. I hopefully won't lose electricity, but leaving this little note as a warning.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: **I know, I know. It's been forever since I updated. I'm kind of stuck right now (on top of just not having much time to write anymore). This chapter was suppose to be a little longer, but I wanted to give ya'll something before you get completely sick of waiting on me to update. Hope everyone had a happy holiday (whatever you celebrate). Thank you everyone for taking the time and reading/reviewing my story. Hopefully the next update won't take as long.**  
**

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rachel stood in her basement, mixing different recipes she had found online. She was getting better and better at casting her spells and wanted to learn even more to be able to better help her girlfriend. Some of the spells were simple and she used them fairly regularly, like spells that helped her survive Cheerios practice or training with Santana. She was now working on some healing potions.

"Rae, your dads let me in," Santana yelled as she came down into the basement. Rachel froze and looked up at her girlfriend. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Um, well, you see," Rachel stuttered.

"I knew it, you're messing with magic," Santana hissed. "Shit, Rae, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I can help my girlfriend," Rachel argued. "San, I've been doing this stuff for weeks."

"I knew you weren't burning incense," the slayer mumbled. "Is that why you usually have that cabinet closed and locked?" Rachel nodded. "Rae, I really wish you would have talked to me about this, or at least Coach."

"I have talked to Coach about it, granted it was fairly recently. I needed to find another way to be able to help San," Rachel said. "I felt kind of useless before. I mean, sure, I'm naturally talented at using a crossbow, but that's really only good at a distance. I don't want you to have to worry about me if I happen to be in hand-to-hand combat."

"Wait a minute, you found a spell to help with that?"

"Yea, it sort of lets me see your next move right as you make a decision," Rachel answered, finally putting down her mortar and pestle. "I've used it during training with you. I also have an endurance spell, and don't you dare say anything dirty about that, that I use for Cheerios practice. That's how Coach found out, she heard me casting it before practice the other morning."

"So, what are you working on now?" Santana asked. She really wanted to yell at Rachel, but if Coach had already found out about this, then she knew the woman had probably ranted at the girl already.

"A healing salve," Rachel answered, showing the book to Santana. "You and Quinn may heal fast, but I don't. This salve will at least close up any small to medium wounds that I may suffer while fighting against evil."

"What got you into this stuff?"

"Quinn getting bit. I was looking for any way to stop her from turning," the diva answered. "Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything."

"Do you know any offensive or defensive spells?"

Rachel shook her head. "I've been avoiding spells that would have any effect on another person, although Coach did suggest I look into a few. Other than these potions, I've been working on levitating things. I can get a pencil about six inches off my desk."

"Wow." Rachel smiled proudly. "Well, I came over because Coach called. She wants to see all of us. She wants an update on the Matt situation."

"Okay, let me just put all these things away. Oh, and I invited Mike over later to tell him what we learned, maybe Coach will give us more information."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

"Wait, you're telling me that my best friend and his whole family are invisible and have been since the summer after sophomore year?" Mike asked later that night, staring at Santana and Rachel while they stood in the shorter girl's basement.

"Ain't that a kick in the head?" Santana snarked, plopping down into a nearby arm chair.

"Is he here now?" the dancer asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Rachel answered. "I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't see him, but we could hear him when we went to his house. I'd imagine I'd speak up if I were in his shoes and more people knew my secret."

"Rae, you always speak up, no matter the situation," Santana joked.

"Gee, thanks babe," Rachel groaned, sending a playful glare her girlfriend's way. Mike just chuckled at the new couple's antics. "Anyway, I know Matt was always quiet, but this is different. He has no one to talk to other than his family and now us. Why wouldn't he talk to his best friend?"

"She makes a good point," Mike said. "Matt would always talk to me. Is there anything you can do?

"Yea, Rachel is there anything in that cabinet of yours?"

"I'm looking," the diva said, taking a seat on the arm of Santana's chair. "It's hard though, because I don't know why he's invisible. He doesn't know why and his parents aren't saying anything, but he does think they know what happened."

"Why wouldn't they say anything?" Mike questioned, ignoring the cabinet issue for the moment. Both girls just shrugged. "Do you have a way of contacting him? I want him to know he can talk to me, even if it'll be kind of weird not being able to see him, then again, if we're talking on the phone, wouldn't really be different at all."

"I'm going to go by tomorrow," Rachel said, squeaking as Santana pulled her down into her lap. The small singer smacked the slayer's arm, but didn't move. "His parents will be out most of the day and we're going to see if we can find anything leading to an answer. Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't know," Mike said, hesitantly. "Do you think he'll be alright with it?"

"He told us to tell you," Santana answered.

"Once we told him you were in on Santana's secret, he didn't want to freak you out," Rachel added. "I have a few things I plan on trying to do to reverse his invisibility. It'll be nice if he has a friend there if any of them happen to work."

"What kind of stuff?" Mike asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Rae does magic," Santana answered as Rachel blushed. "She's been researching Matt's condition."

"Wow."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N:**I know its been a while, work's been really busy and I just haven't had the inspiration to write anything lately. I'm sorry that this chapter is fairly short, but I wanted to get something out to you all. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rachel led Mike into Matt's house and removed her jacket. Mike set down the duffle bag the brunette had brought filled with everything she would need for her spells. "Matt?"

"In the kitchen," the two friends heard from the back of the house.

"This is kind of weird," Mike said once they made it to the kitchen and there was no one there.

"You get use to it," Matt replied, his voice coming from the open fridge. That was when Mike noticed a floating can of Diet Coke. "Its good to see you Chang."

"Yea, wish I could say the same," the dancer joked. "Its good to hear you though."

Rachel looked between Mike and the floating can. She was still surprised at how well he was taking all of this. "Alright, well, Matt, if its alright with you, I'd like to try a few things, see if we can get you visible again."

"Will this hurt?"

"I don't think so," Rachel answered hesitantly. "I'm still kind of new to all this, but from everything I read, you should be fine."

"I think its worth it Matt," Mike cut in. "I mean, wouldn't you like to be able to hang out with all your friends? Not just the ones in on the supernatural stuff?"

"Do it."

An hour later, Matt was still holding his can so they'd know where he was and Rachel had tried all but one spell. Nothing seemed to be working. The fifth try gave them a brief glance of the boy, but that was a blink and you'll miss it kind of thing and when she repeated the spell, nothing happened.

Mike sat on the floor, leaning back against the island. "So, anymore tricks up your sleeve?"

"I have one more thing I'd like to try," Rachel said from her spot next to him, watching the can move as Matt must have been passing it from hand to hand.

"Why are your clothes invisible but the can isn't?" Mike asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Matt answered, never having thought about it before. "I hadn't really realized you guys could see the can."

Rachel frowned. Mike had brought up a good point. "Let me try this last spell, Matt. I wish I had thought about the can before, I would have tried this one first if I had."

Mike sat up and moved forward with the diva as she started rearranging her ingredients and candles. "Is there anything I can do to help with this one?"

"Not yet, but I will need your help once I actually start," Rachel answered absentmindedly. It was another couple minutes before she was ready to begin. "Mike, can I borrow your hoodie? No harm should come of it."

"No harm SHOULD?" Mike asked as he removed the requested clothing.

"Well, it might turn invisible," Rachel answered with a slight grimace as she took the hoodie.

"It could help Matt though?" Rachel nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks buddy," Matt said.

"Of course."

Rachel set the hoodie on the floor in front of where she believe Matt to be sitting. "Matt, can you pick up the hoodie?" The friends watched as the hoodie floated up from the floor. "Excellent. Now, Mike, this next step is what may make it turn invisible."

"As long as it could possibly help."

"Matt, put the hoodie on please." The two visible friends watched as the hoodie suddenly held the shape of Matt.

"Weird," Mike whispered as Rachel pulled a hat out of her bag. "What's with the hat?"

"It's my hat from the Empire State of Mind routine. I just didn't actually wear it," Rachel answered, holding out the hat. "Put this on please Matt."

"More weird."

"Thank you Mike for that observation," Rachel grumbled as she tried to not stare at her now seemingly floating hat. "Alright Mike, give me your hand and we'll begin."

"Do I need to do or say anything?" Mike asked as he grabbed the diva's hand.

"No, just don't let go of my hand," Rachel answered as she quickly flipped through her notes to find the right incantation. She frowned as she noticed a small notation in the margins that wasn't in her handwriting but shrugged as it corrected part of her translation. "Okay, here goes nothing." Mike clamped his eyes closed. "Ready Matt?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay." Rachel took a deep breath. "Goddess above hear my prayer," she started, flinching only slightly when she felt a soft wind start around her. "Show us the truth of our friend. Let us see him once again." The wind had picked up as Rachel finished. "Goddess above hear my prayer. Show us the truth of our friend. Let us see him once again," she said, a little louder this time. Third times a charm, she thought. "Goddess above hear my prayer," she shouted to be heard over the now blustering wind, her eyes now closed to protect them. "Show us the truth of our friend. Let us see him once again!"

As Rachel finished her incantation, her and Mike were thrown back into the island with a thud. She could hear Mike groaning next to her, but couldn't bring herself to move her head or even open her eyes once again. The wind slowly died down.

"Did it work?" Matt asked.

Rachel cracked an eye open and saw Mike sitting next to her, his eyes wide open, staring at something across the kitchen. She turned and there was Matt, sitting across from them in Mike's hoodie, her hat, black baggy jeans and a ratty pair of chucks adorning his feet. The diva beamed as she rushed forward and pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug. Her and Matt laughed as Mike followed her, wrapping his long arms around them both.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: **A little longer than last time! I've got the next two chapters started, but neither finished at the moment. I'll try to update sooner rather than later. Enjoy!

OH! And there will be singing soon! I promise!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

To say Santana was concerned would be an understatement. She had received a very excited phone call from her girlfriend saying she had reversed Matt's invisibility and that she should rush over right now. The slayer was only a little surprised, figuring if anyone would be able to do it, Rachel Berry would be the one.

That is until she got to Matt's house, Quinn by her side.

"Hey guys!" Matt said.

"Hey Matt," Santana said before turning to the blonde. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she asked.

"Are you seeing nothing?" Quinn quietly asked in reply. "Because if so, then yes, I am seeing what you're seeing. Rachel, I thought you said you reversed it?" Santana cringed as her girlfriend frowned and looked at the space between herself and Mike, where Matt was supposedly standing. She looked at Quinn and knew the girl regretted her question.

"That's not very funny Quinn Fabray. Of course I reversed it. He is standing right in front of you."

"Rae, babe," Santana tried to say.

"No Santana. Why are you pretending like you can't see him?" Rachel asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shit," the Slayer muttered under her breath, then looked up at Mike. She couldn't believe he was going along with this. "Mike, come on now, tell her please. I know you don't want to hurt her feelings, but this is getting ridiculous."

"Santana Lopez, you better not have just called me ridiculous."

Santana cringed again. "Of course not sweetie, but Quinn and I can't see him."

Rachel frowned. Was she really imagining things? She turned to looked at Mike who just shrugged. No, there was no way he was just going along with it to keep her from getting hurt. That's not like him. "Mike, please tell me you're not just playing along to spare my feelings?"

"No, Rachel, I really can see Matt."

Santana watched as Rachel turned to the space and frowned, bringing her arms across her chest. Suddenly she was pulled forward a little bit and looked like she was wrapping her arms around someone ... but there was no one there. "Rae, you can see Matt?"

Rachel pulled back and glared at the Slayer. "Yes, Santana, I can see him. He's wearing a hoodie of Mike's, my hat from the Empire State of Mind routine, black jeans and a pair of chucks."

"Why is he wearing Mike's hoodie and your hat?" Quinn asked.

"It was part of the spell," Rachel answered. "You guys really can't see him? My spell didn't work?"

"It did though Rachel," Matt spoke up. "Just apparently not on everyone."

"Maybe because of the clothes?" Mike said.

"Maybe," Rachel mumbled before going to her bag and pulling out her notebook.

Santana walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. She frowned as she noticed some unfamiliar handwriting in the margins. "Hey Rae, who wrote that?" she asked, pointing at the few words.

"Oh, I figured Sue wrote it when I left my book at her house. I thought she realized I had translated the spell incorrectly and fixed it for me," Rachel answered.

"That's not Sue's handwriting," Santana said, grabbing the notebook to look closer. No way was it Sue's, she'd recognize the cheerleading coach's handwriting from a mile away. "It's too precise to be hers."

Quinn walked over to the couple. "Yea, that looks nothing like Sue's."

"Maybe ..."

"No, Rachel, there is not a ghost haunting your house," Santana said before the girl could even finish her thought. Rachel grumbled something which Santana was pretty sure was Yiddish and probably her girlfriend cussing at her. "I would like to show this to Sue though, maybe she could help tell us what happened to make it so only you and Mike can see Matt."

"You and Quinn are supposed to go on patrol tonight though and meet me at my house after my dance class."

"Crap, I forgot about that. Okay, Mike, you're in Rachel's class, right?"

"Yea."

"Okay, I want the two of you to stick together for as long as possible. Yes, Rae, I know you can take care of yourself, but I would feel better knowing someone was with you," Santana said.

"I really wish you would stop assuming what I'm going to say," Rachel complained.

"Quinn and I will patrol," Santana said, ignoring her girlfriend's complaint. "Matt, we'll talk to Sue, see if we can get this straightened out, but at least a couple people can see you now."

"Thanks Santana."

"No problem. Alright, let's get going."

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Quinn was following Santana through a cemetery a couple blocks from the Berry house. This was the third one they'd walked through and so far had found nothing. "Is this normal?" she asked.

"What?"  
"Not finding any vamps?" Quinn explained. "I mean, every other time I've gone on patrol with you, we've come across at least one vampire in each cemetery we went through."

Santana nodded. "Yea, I noticed that too."

"Well, my, my, my, look who's here?" Quinn noticed her friend tense at the voice before both of them spun around. "Slayer."

"What the hell do you want?" Santana asked Lauren, the demon she faced before kissing Rachel. "I've got things to do, like killing you."

"Yes, because that worked so well last time," she replied with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Um, you two know each other?"

"Why, yes, Wolf, we do."

"San?"

"Don't worry Q, I'm not going to make the same mistakes I made last time. Watch my back?" Santana asked as she crouched into a fighting position, watching at the demon matched her.

"Of course."

"Ooh, you really think having blondie over there by your side is going to help you take me down?" Lauren taunted. "I don't think so," she said before leaping forward. Santana worked hard to dodge the demon's hits, not sure what would come of being touched by her yet again. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to dodge them all.

"Shit," she muttered as Lauren grabbed her arm and throw her over a gravestone. "Not again."

"What do you mean not again?" Quinn asked as she readied herself to attack now that the Slayer was temporarily down.

Santana didn't really have time to answer before she was watching Quinn go in for a punch, luckily getting the demon right in the face. Unfortunately she didn't prepare herself for retaliation and Lauren got her in the face as well. "Q!"

"I'm alright," Quinn answered as she carefully picked herself back.

"Well, I wish I could wait around and see what happens now, but I gotta get going," Lauren said before she turned around and ran away.

Santana stood up and walked over to her friend, avoiding eye contact at all costs, not caring if Quinn felt hurt. She couldn't have what happened with Rachel after getting touched by Lauren happen with Quinn. She wouldn't do that to her girlfriend, even if it was caused by the demon. "I think we're good for the night," she said. "Let's head to Rachel's."

"Why won't you look at me? Is there something you're not telling me San?"

"There is, but can we please get to Rae's first?" Santana pleaded, quickly sidestepping as Quinn tried to stand in front of her. "I promise I'll explain then."

"Okay." The two girls quietly walked the few blocks to Rachel's house. Santana jumped and grabbed the key from above the door before letting herself and Quinn in. They were a little earlier than planned and Rachel's dance class wasn't over yet. "Santana, will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Okay, so, back before Rachel and I started dating, I came across Lauren, who is some kind of demon, on patrol. Actually, it was the night before you first went on patrol with us."

"Okay ... still not getting why you refuse to look at me."

"After I fought her and she got a couple hits in, I ran to Rachel's house. She was going to look Lauren up. Anyway, when I got there and first made eye contact ... well, I got the irresistible urge to kiss her."

"Kiss her?" Santana nodded. "Is that what caused you to avoid her the next day until patrol?" Santana nodded again. "Okay. You think the demon had something to do with that?"

"I know so actually. After we got over everything and started dating, Rachel finally researched her. She's a sex demon and skin to skin contact can cause many different things, including bringing repressed feelings to the forefront and increased libido," Santana answered. "It was the eye contact that started everything with Rachel."

"And you think looking at me will cause you to go crazy with lust?"

"I don't know!" Santana yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "I mean, for all I know, yes it could happen and since she touched you too, who knows what will happen?" Quinn didn't answer but walked closer to her friend and grabbed her arm, flinching as what felt like a jolt of electricity ran through her arm. "Q, what are you doing?"

"I think you're throwing this way out of proportion. I doubt anything will happen," Quinn answered, bringing her hand to Santana's chin and forcing the Latina to look at her. "See?"

"Q," Santana warned.

"I don't ... think that was a very good idea," Quinn said as she slowly leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

"I told you," Santana whispered before the last few centimeters were closed and the two friends were kissing.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yea, I'm evil, I know it. :0)


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: **So I planning on getting this to you guys a little earlier than tonight, but as I've mentioned before for a different storm, I live in the D.C. area and while the storm wasn't actually as bad as everyone was predicting, I still ended up working a double yesterday ( 6a.m. to 8 p.m.) because others called out and then stayed with someone from work because I had to be right back at work at 6 a.m. this morning and I live quite a distance from my job.

Anyways, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I can't get over all the reviews this story has received. I mean, when I noticed I actually had over 100 reviews, I was flabbergasted (don't you just love that word?). Thank you so much for all the kind words. That many reviews and barely any negative ones is just too good to be true.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What the hell?!" Santana and Quinn jumped away from each other and turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway, her duffel bag laying on the floor next to her, gaping at them. "Please tell me I imagined that!"

"Sweetie, please, I can explain."

"Explain?!" Rachel squeaked. "You think there is a reasonable explanation for you kissing Quinn, who by the way, is NOT your girlfriend."

"Rachel, please," Quinn said, stepping closer to the shorter girl.

"No, Quinn."

"Rae, baby, do you remember our first kiss?" Santana asked, hoping to get through Rachel's anger before their relationship was entirely ruined. It was hard for her to think rationally though. All she could think was how hot her girlfriend looked still a little sweaty from her dance class. "We came across the same demon tonight. I swear, I wouldn't have kissed Quinn otherwise."

"Hey!" Quinn said indignantly.

"Q, really not helping," Santana growled.

"Right, sorry."

"Baby? Please, say something."

"So Lauren touched you again?" Rachel asked, looking between the two of them.

"Both of us actually," Quinn answered. "It wasn't until we got here that Santana explained what happened last time. I didn't believe her though and kind of forced her to look at me."

"Are you two okay now?" Rachel asked as she finally shut the door behind her. Santana could tell she was still angry by her clipped tone, but was also concerned for her girlfriend and friend. "I mean, last time you said kissing me seemed to cure whatever her touch causes."

"I don't know," Santana answered, looking at Quinn out of the corner of her eye. She could tell the blonde was also still feeling the effects of the demon's touch. "I think because we were both touched, that it might not have worked this time."

"I actually think it made matters worse," Quinn added as the two of them moved as one closer to Rachel.

The shorter girl looked between the two and took a step back as they approached her. "Guys?" Santana reached her first and grabbed a hold of Rachel's hips, pulling her in for a kiss, rendering her breathless before she pulled back. The diva didn't have a chance to recover before she was being spun around and pulled into a kiss by Quinn. "What's happening?" Rachel whispered once she caught her breath.

"Just let it happen Rae, we'll deal with the consequences later," Santana said, completely out of control of what she was doing. Rachel nodded and leaned back into Quinn. "Let us make you feel beautiful, babe," she continued, moving so her girlfriend was sandwiched between her and Quinn.

"Yea Rae, let us, please," Quinn asked, moving to suck on Rachel's pulse point, causing the shorter girl's hips to thrust forward.

"Upstairs," she answered before Santana picked her up bridal style and the three of them headed upstairs to her bedroom.

~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~~*Pezberry*~

Rachel frowned as she was awakened by something being thrown on top of her. Considering she was naked and sandwiched between a naked slayer and werewolf, this turn of events could not be good at all.

"You all should put some clothes on." Rachel's eyes popped open and she saw Santana and Quinn were now awake too. The only good thing was that the voice was female. "I mean it. You're dads are home and are already awake."

"Who's there?" Rachel asked, refusing to look anywhere other than Quinn and Santana's eyes.

"I'm Cassie your neighborhood friendly ghost."

"GOD DAMMIT SANTANA! I TOLD YOU!" Rachel screamed as she jumped out of bed and scrambled to put some clothes on. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU!"

"Its a good thing your room is soundproofed," Cassie tried to joke.

Once Rachel got a shirt on, the one that had been thrown at her, she realized she could actually see Cassie standing, well, rather floating, at the foot of her bed and froze in place. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Cassie asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Throw the shirt on the bed."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. Sometimes I just can, like when I really want to move things, like your shirt to wake you up or when I corrected the translation in your notebook," Cassie answered.

Rachel spun around and glared at Santana. "I told you," she said again.

"Yes, sweetie, you did. Now if you don't mind handing Quinn and I our shirts before your fathers decide to barge in here, that would be great," Santana said, still in shock over the fact that what she thought was her girlfriend just being paranoid was actually a ghost haunting Rachel's house.

"She's right and you might want to hurry," Cassie added. "I tried locking the door, but I wasn't able to do that, not really sure why I couldn't do that, but could throw the shirt." Rachel grabbed two shirts and some shorts then threw them at the bed before pulling on a pair of pajama pants herself.

"You look familiar," Quinn, who had just been staring at the semi-transparent girl, said before pulling a shirt on. "Why do you look familiar?"

Cassie smiled sadly at the blonde. "I was your mother's best friend in high school. My family use to live in this house."

"What happened?" Rachel asked as she locked her door then sat on the foot of the bed. "Why are you haunting my house?"

"I'm not really sure why I'm still here. I can only guess its the whole clichéd unfinished business thing, although I have no clue what I could have left unfinished," Cassie answered. "As for what happened to me, I was in a car accident the night of our graduation."

"My mother mentioned someone dying on their way home from a graduation party, but she never mentioned it was her best friend," Quinn said, confused.

"We had a falling out that night, it's why I left the party, even though I had been drinking."

"Can you leave the house?" Santana asked, not uninterested in Cassie's story, but there were more important things to consider at the moment.

"I don't know. I've never really tried before."

"Do you want to leave?" Rachel asked. Cassie just shrugged. "Um, you weren't in here all night, were you?"

The three girls were surprised to see a red tint to the ghost's cheeks before she answered. "Not all night, no. I went down to the basement when you three came in here. I want you to know Rachel, that I've always respected your privacy. I usually just stay in the basement unless you or your dads are down there."

"Thank you, that is good to know."

"Rachel!"

Rachel jumped up and ran to the door, accidentally running right through Cassie. She froze as she realized what she had just done then shook her head and opened the door. She would think about that more later. "Hey Daddy!"

LeRoy frowned at his daughter's overeager greeting and show smile. "What did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything," she answered as innocently as possible.

Of course, LeRoy wasn't buying it. He pushed the door open a little more then rolled his eyes. "Rachel, sweetie, you could have just said you had friends over."

"I'm sorry Daddy, I wasn't sure how you'd react seeing as I never asked permission to have a couple friends spend the night, but I didn't want to be home alone last night, Mike told me this horrible story at dance class last night and I just did not feel comfortable being in the house by myself. Santana and Quinn were kind enough to come over."

"Rae, calm down sweetie," LeRoy said, putting his hands on Rachel's shoulders in an attempt to get her to breathe. "I'm glad you've gotten friends who care about you enough to drop everything and come keep you company. Thank you girls."

"It was the least we could do Mr. Berry," Santana said. Rachel's eyes widen ever so slightly when she realized this was the first time Santana had met either of her fathers.

"None of this Mr. Berry business, it's LeRoy, please." Santana nodded. "Alright, well, I'll let you girls get back to whatever it was you were doing. Rachel, your father was going to make pancakes, so you might want to plan on going out for breakfast."

Rachel laughed. "Yea, that sounds like a good idea Daddy, although I think we're just going to skip breakfast this morning. We all kind of woke up needing to take turns in the bathroom and I don't know about San and Quinn, but I could definitely use a little more sleep."

"Alright sweetie. I'll see you girls later then."

"Thanks Daddy," Rachel said, kissing him on the cheek then closing her door. She listened as her father walked toward the stairs and then down them before slumping against the door. "That was close."

"Too close," Quinn added, throwing the blankets back and getting up to pull on some pants. "I guess we have Cassie to thank."

"Cassie, are you still here?"

"Yes," Cassie answered as she once again became visible, only this time she was sitting on Rachel's desk. "I can go somewhere else though, if you would like."

"No, you're fine," Rachel answered. "I'm not sure what to do now, though. I have so many questions, but I can't really pin a single thought down."

"We could go back to sleep, like you said we were going to," Santana suggested, as she was the only one still in bed. She knew how her girlfriend could be and there were so many things that they all needed to think about.

"I don't know," Quinn said hesitantly. "I should probably get home."

"Quinn, please don't be uncomfortable around us now," Rachel pleaded. "You two were under the influence of that damn demon."

"And you?"

"She actually was too," Cassie said, causing the three girls to stare at her. "Um, when you and Santana kissed, Quinn, it released some of the demon's magic into the air. As soon as Rachel walked in and took a breath, she was under the influence as well."

"So, see, there. We all know it won't happen again, as long as we all avoid demon Lauren as best as possible," Santana stated. "Or at least, we don't hang out afterward."

"Go to sleep," Cassie said. "I can research the demon ... well, I can try at least, and see if I can find out some kind of protection amulet to keep her touch from affecting you."

"That would actually be great Cassie. I wasn't able to find anything myself, but another set of eyes going through the information might be just what is needed," Rachel answered. "Do you know how to use a computer?"

"Yes, I do. I may not have used one when I was alive, but I've used yours before, granted it was only recently and to help you with those translations."

Quinn and Rachel climbed back in bed and the three girls watched as Cassie floated down into Rachel's desk chair and started working on the computer. "This is weird," Rachel whispered.

"Yep," Santana said.

"Then again, Rae, you are laying in bed with a slayer and a werewolf, what is normal now anyway?"

* * *

**A/N: **Because of some comments I got back when I asked if people wanted this to be a FaPezBerry story, this chapter does not mean I am switching to that ship. This story WILL remain a Pezberry story. While the whole thing may get mentioned in later chapters, I have other plans in the love interested department for Quinn.

Also, if all goes according to plan, there should be a song in the next update!


End file.
